Destruction's of One's Heart
by Thomas3Garchomp
Summary: Sometimes a wound appears that can't be healed. This would bleeds one dry till they no longer exist. Ash Ketchum is gone. His heart died from his loss. Ashura Satoshi was born, will he die again from the sins of his revenge? Dark Ash.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new Work. 'The Destruction of One's Heart'

I have read a lot of these dark Ash stories lately, and felt like giving it a go myself. I hope you enjoy.

"_Get off me. Let go," Ash yelled as he threw off the multiple people holding on to his arm. Ash Ketchum glared at the group of his friends before walking away. They were standing in what looked to be ruins from a major fire._

_He didn't get far before Dawn managed to yell, "Ash, stop. You can't do this. Killing them won't bring your mother or Pikachu back. They are dead, and they would be ashamed of what you are planning on doing!"_

_Ash stopped as Dawn felt a hand on her shoulder. Misty, May, Max, and Dawn all looked behind them to see the two Oak's and Brock. Gary had his hand on Dawn's shoulder. Gary shook his head as he claimed, "You can't stop him, Dawn."_

_May now yelled, "We have to. He's going insane."_

_Ash now announced with his back still turned, "Insane, eh. Possibly. True, killing those criminals won't bring my mother or Pikachu back. They are dead. However, let me ask you." He turned around to show the group a demented face full of hatred, "__**Do you expect me to let those fuckers live after what they did? **__They trapped my mother in a burning building because she wouldn't conform to them. They killed her, killed Pikachu, and almost killed Gible. They then burned Pallet Town to the ground. So I repeat, do you expect me to let them live?"_

_Dawn yelled as her and the girls started crying, "Yes, don't do this, Ash. Let the police handle this. You can't simply leave."_

_Ash now claimed in a quiet voice as he looked at the sky, "We gave the police plenty of chances. They failed, and they will fail again. I won't fail. I will wipe them of the face of the earth." He now turned to Professor Oak and informed him, "I'll go and get any of my pokemon that agree to come. Once I'm done, you probably won't see me again. I expect you to take care of any pokemon I leave."_

_Professor Oak was grim as he nodded and said, "I'll be sure to do that. Just remember Ash, some things you can't do alone."_

_Ash looked at him with a sight more terrifying than anything Professor Oak had ever seen before. Nothing. His eyes were…blank. Ash stated, "This is something I have to do alone. My heart is already dead now. Even if I don't do this, I'll become a new person. So, in memory of my mother and Pikachu, I'll be willing to change into a devil." He turned and walked away in that same terrifying state, a state where one simply doesn't care anymore._

_Ash looked at the bleeding man in front of a building consumed in an inferno. Ash had several cuts, two on his ribs, and one on his neck, but the man had a metal rod shoved through his abdomen. Ash looked without emotion at the man._

_The man held up a hand in a feeble form of defense as he gasped out pathetically, "Please, mercy. Please don't kill me. I'm sorry. Just show mercy."_

_Ash cocked his head at the man before lifting and placing a foot on the man's neck. The man grabbed it with a hand, but wasn't able to put up enough force to even make Ash feel. Ash saw the man's eyes full of fear. Ash now stated, "A devil cannot show mercy to another devil. Nor can he expect mercy from another." Ash stepped down with his foot without hesitation. He felt a snap, and the man's head rolled on the broken neck._

_Ash stepped back and surveyed his handiwork. He felt no emotion. Not triumph, hatred, happiness…Just nothing. He looked at his waist where only eleven poke balls sat. He had expected more, but didn't begrudge the others their choice. Ash now stated, "Time to carve out our new path in life."_

**_3 years later_**

Ash watched in disappointment as this stranger battled another opponent. The guy's Hariyama successfully knocked out the other trainer's Marshtomp. The Haryama's trainer let out a mean laugh before yelling, "Now go and take that weak pokemon of yours away. That is pathetic how any pokemon could be so weak."

The crowd grumbled angrily at the man. The man had purposefully beaten the Marshtomp more than needed. He was a large and heavily muscled man wearing a leather jacket. Clearly a biker by the nearby Harley. The man now yelled angrily at the crowd, "What, don't like it? It is his fault for being weak. I don't care what weakling like you all think. I don't care about the weak. They are simply there to give men like me prestige. The strong are destined to beat the weak, so I don't care about you weaklings."

Ash stood and stated, "Then why don't I throw that philosophy right back at you. You may feel different when you are the one who is weak."

The man laughed confidently and exclaimed, "I'd like to see a pretty boy like you do that."

Ash ignored the man and walked to his half of the battlefield. His hair was covering his eyes and cast a shadow over his face, so the man didn't see the emotionless look on his face. Ash pause in the chalk box before turning to face his opponent and his Hariyama. Ash didn't move a muscle.

The man grinned again before asking, "Aww, are you scared? I guess you were just a bunch of hot air. How pathetic."

Ash ignored the man before finally lifting his head to fix the man with a stare. A murmur went through the crowd, and the man took a step back in shock. The women were fixed in fascination, and the men felt fear claw at their stomachs. Ash had changed over the past three years. At nineteen years old, he truly looked like a male model. His raven hair was longer now, and he had grown much more. He now had a lean and athletic, but still muscular body. The men though were transfixed by the face that seemed lacking any emotion. Both parties were shocked by the eyes though. His eyes were pale blue, almost a white silvery color with a distinct red circle surrounding them. Definitely not natural.

The man seemed to regain his composure, and managed to call over, "Well aren't you something. I may actually have a challenge."

Ash continued to look at the man before grabbing a poke ball and lightly lopping it onto the field and he commanded, "Tyranitar, destroy."

Ash surveyed the scene. His overly large Tyranitar was holding the helpless Hariyama in the air. Tyranitar was growling fiercely at the semiconscious Hariyama. Hariyama was covered in burns, and had electricity coursing off his body. Hariyama let out a low groan, and Tyranitar roared in its face.

The man was on his knees as he exclaimed, "How is this possible? Hariyama has the advantage. How could I have lost without even landing a hit?"

"Because you are weak." The man looked up in shock. Ash gave him blank look as he commented, "You aren't strong. You are weak. Pathetic, actually. Now, let me ask you. Do you regret your earlier words?" The man slumped down in defeat before nodding. Ash now announced, "You will have the opportunity to prove it in the future. However, I haven't paid you back for your earlier actions. You can't change what you have done. It's time I settled it."

The biker caught Ash's meaning and yelled, "No, you can't. Hariyama can't continue."

Ash stated, "I don't care. One must pay for his sins. All of us shall be punished. For now, I shall act as yours. Tyranitar, Focus Punch."

Tyranitar roared and lifted Hariyama higher before throwing back a hand. Tyranitar then delivered an uppercut with a glowing fist. Hariyama flew high into the air before hitting the ground limply. Ash ignored the man as he yelled to his unconscious pokemon, and recalled Tyranitar. He turned his back on the shocked crowd and walked away.

Ash felt the presence long before he saw the car. He stopped when it came into view. A long black limo. Inconspicuous as always. He started an even walk towards the car, and opened the door without hesitation. He slid onto a leather seat and looked across him to see the main professor of the Orre region, Pine. Professor Pine was younger than most of the others Ash had seen. He had short blond hair and a confident and humorous face. Pine wasn't wearing a lab coat, and looked to be sipping wine.

Professor Pine smiled and said, "Nice to see you, Ash. Would you like a glass of wine?"

Ash looked at him blankly, and Pine laughed as he took it upon himself to pour the wine. He then held it out for Ash. Ash didn't move for several seconds before he took it. He sipped slowly.

Pine grinned and started what he did so well, explaining about random facts that no one cared about, "This wine is from a winery in Johto. The best there is. They have multiple pokemon that help and care for the grapes, and then they are pressed perfectly by….."

Ash listened inattentively for several moments before asking, "What do you want?"

Pine stopped and asked, "What, I can't have a conversation with my…close friend?"

Ash now stated, "You mean worker. You never come to me without some request, so I doubt you came here to talk about wine. What do you want?"

Pine now sighed and stated, "Blunt as always." He now grew serious and looked out the window at the building flying by. Ash grew interested. Pine only grew serious when the situation demanded it. Pine now announced, "In Sinnoh, there will be a pokemon conference. Located in Sunnyshore City, the best trainers and coordinators shall be invited."

Ash snapped calmly, "Count me out. Another tournament. This must be the fourth random tournament that has popped up in the last three years. They are all the same. Say they will crown the greatest trainer. Cynthia has won all three. What is the point in even competing. In another six months, another will be announced."

Pine smiled before stating, "Except this isn't a tournament. It is an informational seminar." Ash lifted his eyebrows, and Pine continued, "Yes, it was very unexpected. A seminar where all the greatest trainers, coordinators, and breeders will gather to exchange ideas. Not a whole lot of information has been given out, but the competition to get in has been high. Thousands of people have sent in applications to get in. It starts in three days."

Ash sipped the wine as he thought. It was random and didn't have a great point, but it didn't seem harmful. He now asked, "So what do you want me to do? I'm not interested, and haven't applied. It is far too late to try now."

Pine leaned back and replied, "Oh, how you underestimate me, Ash. Each regional professor is allowed to select anywhere from one to three people to give automatic entry. I already have your papers here." He now handed Ash a stack of papers.

Ash quickly rifled through them. There was an entrance pass, a hotel reservation sheet, and anything else that he might need. Ash tossed them to the side, and ignored Pine's protest as he asked, "So, why should I go? Seems harmless enough. Why do you think I need to go there?"

Pine sighed and leaned forward and asked urgently, "Don't you think it is suspicious? This came out of nowhere. I researched, and a huge private organization funded it and pushed it through all the procedures. Yet I couldn't find even a hint of who it was. The Pokemon League stated it was a business owner who wanted to create a whole new annual event, but I can't find proof. How many top notch trainers are going to be there? How many top class pokemon will be present?"

Ash leaned back and stated, "You think that this entire idea is a way for a criminal organization to gather together all the greatest pokemon trainers in the world."

Pine nodded and announced, "Yes or more accurately, possibly. Think of all the criminal organizations who could do this. Team Rocket, Galactic. Who knows how many organizations in Orre alone. Yet I don't have proof, so I can't bring it to the police or G-men. I need some eyes and ears in the seminar to make sure it goes all according to plan." Pine now leaned back and stated, "Preferably, someone who will do anything to get the job done."

Ash closed his eyes before stating with his eyes still closed, "All right. I'll do it. You aren't one to worry over nothing."

Pine blinked several times in shock. He now asked Ash, "That's all? No more questions? You'll just do it?"

Ash opened his eyes to fix a cold gaze on Professor Pine. He now claimed, "I already know all the answers to the questions I would have any reason to ask. Since all the best trainers, coordinators, and breeders will be allowed in, my old friends shall certainly be there. The chance I'll meet them is almost certain. The chance I'll be forced to battle is one hundred percent. Despite that, I also feel that this seminar is suspicious."

Pine leaned back with a smile. He certainly hadn't expected this to be so easy. He had been prepared to cash in every favor Ash owed him. He now asked, "So will you reveal who should have won the title of champion in those tournaments?"

Ash looked at him before stating, "Cynthia certainly shouldn't be underestimated, Pine. There is a reason she won."

Pine leaned forward and asked, "So does that mean you think you will lose against her?"

Ash opened the door and stepped out as he stated without hesitation, "No. I believe I would win."

Pine sat back as Ash slammed the door. He finally stated out loud, "Talking to that guy always gives me the chills. Wonder what happened in his past. I only know two people he ever opens up to. I wish I could figure out how they did it. Oh well, at least I have Ash in the seminar. Now I might actually be able to sleep in ease."

Ash walked into the seminar building. The building was a new, high tech building that had been built specifically for this purpose. In two months this building had been erected, and it was perfectly designed for a pokemon seminar. There were several large lecture halls, and under the main building were three full underground battle stadiums. Everything was crisp, new and comfortable. This was more of a resort in his opinion.

Ash had spent two days flying to Sunnyshore, and then had spent the night in a hotel to finally reach the opening ceremony of the seminar. Ash now walked into the lobby. There were multiple receptionists to take the entrance cards that were required to enter. Ash walked to one who wasn't occupied and tossed his card at her. She managed to catch it and then looked at him in shock. Ash saw her freeze as she looked at him, but she quickly recovered. She took the card and scanned it before scanning a computer screen.

She frowned and asked, "You are one of the three sent by Professor Pine from Orre?" Ash nodded and she claimed, "This will just take a moment. We must scan the information of each of the three representatives for each of the regions."

"Representatives?" Ash asked her. This did not sound good.

The receptionist looked confused and asked, "Surely you know, don't you?"

"Would I be asking if I knew?" Ash asked irritably.

"Still the same, Ash. Still snapping off the heads of strangers because of my brother messing with you," a voice said behind Ash's back.

Ash visibly relaxed as he turned around. Behind him sat Alice Pine, the younger sister of Professor Pine. She was dressed in a simple white dress that reached down to her knees. She gave the perfect image of elegance. Gentle blond curls reached her waist, and she had a face of an angel. Long eyelashes, large full lips, and a perfect bone structure. Her body matched with full breasts, a slim waist, and perfect hips. Anyone could see this despite the fact the dress was designed to hide her curves. Ash knew that Alice was probably the most modest person in the world, and never tried to accentuate her beauty. She preferred to let her work show her potential. Alice was also a professor, she studied the effects of pokemon on humans, but she was also an excellent trainer specializing in psychic types. She was considered a genius. There was one mar to this wonderful person though.

Ash bent down to a knee and gave a useless genuine smile though as he stated, "I see you are in a wheelchair again."

Alice smiled before turning her head and stating, "Yes, Ellen thinks it would be easier in the crowd. She wouldn't listen to a word I said. I keep saying, 'I'm blind, not crippled.'" She turned to face Ash, showing him her cloudy white eyes.

Ash now looked at the girl pushing the wheel chair who stated without emotion, "And I keep saying, 'That is an oxymoron. Blindness is a handicap.'" Ash looked at Ellen. Ellen was an assistant to Alice at her lab, but was much more though. Ellen was an Elite Four member for Orre. Specializing in normal type pokemon, she was one of the few people Ash had to be cautious around. Ellen had straight black hair, and dark brown eyes. She was generally considered pretty, beautiful even, but guys sometimes found her intimidating. She had an emotionless face, that was similar to Ash's own. She only ever showed emotion during battles, or when she experienced a true emotion. That was rare. Ash had yet to see her smile at anyone other than Alice, who truly meant more to Ellen than the world. Ash had yet to figure out why, but Ash didn't care. He was happy to have another person to take care of Alice.

Alice now turned to Ellen and stated, "Since Ash is here, he can lead me to our seats while I fill him in on what my brother didn't tell him about."

Ash offered his arm without complaint. Alice got what she wanted when he was around. Ellen cast him a look that had just a glint of threat in it before nodding and saying, "Yes, of course he shall."

Alice grabbed his arm lightly before climbing out of her chair. She was quite steady, and only trailed her finger tips along his arm as he started to lead her. Ash quickly chose a path with few people before asking, "So will you please tell me what is going on."

Alice gave a sweet laugh before stating, "I expected this, but I'm still shocked he didn't tell you. He probably told you that each regional professor had to recommend three people to attend. Well, they really had to choose three people to represent their regions."

"I'm gonna kill him," Ash claimed.

Alice laughed again before stating, "Yes, you are officially one of the representatives of Orre. No one better for it, in my opinion. Although, I think you won't like part of the job. You have to give a short speech during the opening ceremony."

Ash growled. He now stated, "Let me rephrase that. I will torture him, and then kill him." Ash looked to see Alice with a concerned look. She knew what he could do, so Ash quickly changed the subject, "So who else did he elect?"

Alice didn't seem to not notice, but still answered, "Who else? Myself and Ellen are the other two Orre representatives." She waited for Ash to react, but he remained calm. Pine was clever as always. By putting Alice in the seminar too, Ash wouldn't leave when there was even a possibility of danger. Ash was stuck here until he either figured out the problem, or concluded there was no danger. Alice now started again, "Naturally our seats are on stage, so that we can deliver our speeches."

Ash redirected himself towards the stage with a sigh. His plan had been to lay as low as possible. That was history. Ash slowly led Alice up the stairs. Ellen had passed them at some point, and was already on the stage. Ash saw that there were a number of chairs, and each section was labeled the appropriate region. Ash led Alice to the chairs labeled 'ORRE." Alice took the seat and started saying, "Ellen, Ash, you two should sit also. Who knows how long till they start the meeting? We should relax."

Ellen took the seat next to Alice, but Ash calmly walked till he was immersed in shadows by the back of the stage. He leaned against the walls so that he was only feet from Alice, but still hidden well. Alice let out a sigh, but turned to Ellen and asked, "So, Alice, are you looking forward to speaking with the Gym Leaders Norman and Whitney?"

Ellen nodded and claimed, "Yes, there is no other notable normal type trainer in Orre. I'm especially looking forward to talking with Norman. We don't have the Slakoth evolutionary family in Orre that he specializes in."

Alice now turned to Ash, and asked, "What about you, Ash? Since you are here, it would be nice if you could make the time somewhat productive."

Ash looked at her unseeing eyes and couldn't stop a smile before he claimed, "Not really. I don't need to listen to a bunch of people I have no respect for speak." Ash looked at the other side of the stage before informing Alice, "Although, it looks like you will have plenty of people to talk to."

Ash watched as Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite Four, Agatha, Lance, Wallace, and Gary Oak walked over to Alice. An all star lineup. Lucian stepped forward and asked, "Hello, I was just wondering. Would you happen to be Alice Pine, the psychic type trainer and a professor of the Orre region?"

Alice looked up and smiled and answered, "Yes, I am Alice Pine. Very nice to meet all. If I am correct, there are five of you."

They looked at each other in shock. They then took turns stepping forward and introducing themselves. Gary Oak then spoke, "I was really happy to hear you would be attending. We get very few opportunities to interact with those of Orre. I have found quite a few of your papers on pokemon effects on humans interesting. I hope we get a chance to discuss them during the seminar."

Alice nodded and replied, "You too. I particularly found your paper on branching evolutions interesting. I'm sure all of us will grow from this experience." She gave a sweet smile that made Gary blush. She was able to charm anyone with her sweet and childlike personality.

Agatha stepped towards Ellen who was examining the audience, and asked, "And I believe you are Ellen Rose, the normal type trainer of the Orre Elite Four." Ellen gave her a look before nodding. Agatha then continued, "I have had the opportunity to watch several of your matches. Flawless. Far beyond your age. I wonder whether you have ever considered coming to another region and battling their Elite Four. I feel you have the skill to become a regional champion."

Ellen now sighed before explaining, "My job as an Elite Four member is simply a hobby. My main concern is helping Alice with her research. It isn't my concern to continue battling. I feel no need to search for a higher position."

Agatha sighed and commented, "That is too bad. I have seen few trainers with your potential. You may be able to defeat Cynthia if you attempted it."

Alice turned and asked, "Shall Cynthia be attending the seminar? I must say that it would be nice to speak with a trainer as skilled as her."

Lucian quickly stated, "Unfortunately, she will be unable to attend the opening ceremony, but she shall be here tomorrow." Lucian then looked at Ash and asked, "And who is this? I assume he is the third representative from Orre."

Ash gave Lucian a blank look before looking away without saying anything. The group felt confusion, but Alice quickly explained, "Don't worry about him. Ash doesn't take to strangers much."

All the group reacted in shock. Gary immediately burst out, "Did you say Ash?"

Alice gave him a confused look before stating, "His full name is Ashura Satoshi, but those close to him call him Ash. Why?"

Gary shook his head and stated, "Someone named Ash Ketxhum disappeared several years ago. He was a good friend of ours. These two actually bear a slight resemblance, but the eyes are all wrong."

Alice smiled and stated, "Obviously I couldn't know that." The group turned awkward when they realized they might have offended her about her blindness, but she quickly stated, "I never met your friend."

Gary grinned awkwardly before asking, "Are you sure we haven't offended him? He hasn't looked at us yet."

Ash now turned a cold gaze on Gary as Alice answered, "Oh yes. He is just that way. He is actually in a good mood right now. I once saw him in a bad mood. That was the most scared I've ever been, but you don't need to worry. He's a good person. Just has a rough and tough shell. He is one of my most precious friends."

Ash stood up, and immediately drew the attention of the group. Ash announced emotionlessly, "This sucks. Who is the person who came up with this idea? Obviously been dropped on their head as a child. Ellen, watch Alice." Ash then strode away.

The group looked after him awkwardly, and Alice said, "I repeat, has a rough and tough shell. That man's hell probably includes strangers and crowds. He's mostly harmless."

The group relaxed, but Ellen now stated with certainty, "That man is the exact opposite of harmless." The group now looked worried again.

Ash leaned against the wall of the lobby as more people funneled into the auditorium. How many could that room fit? There must be over five hundred in there already. Ash was attracting open pointing and gawking by the females entering. Clearly though, his pissed off aura kept any from talking to him though.

He had known he would see his friends, but he hadn't expected to be forced to look one in the eye on the first day. Even his state of no emotions had its limits. Just seeing Gary brought up bad memories. Ash couldn't tell if there was any chance he would be recognized, but that would just cause problems. As far as he could tell, Ash Ketchum was dead. No remnant remained except his memories. He had even officially changed his name two and a half years ago when he moved to Orre. If Gary realized that he was Ash Ketchum, it would just create hurt. Ash couldn't tell how much Alice has deduced, but he figured she got the main picture of those events. He would prefer if she didn't find out all the details. Only one person knew that he was Ash Ketchum, and Ash was certain he could trust that man. He would need to find him. He was probably here too, although he disliked crowds as much as Ash.

Ash had started walking towards the registration desk to get information when a speaker announced, **Will all seminar participants start taking their seats. We hope to start the opening ceremony in a few minutes. **

Ash growled, but changed direction to the auditorium. He slipped through the crowd effortlessly, and made his way towards the stage. He climbed up the stairs and took his seat next to Alice.

She leaned over and asked, "Are you alright, Ash?" Ash didn't reply, so she continued, "I assume you were this Ash Ketchum they were talking about, and that they were several of your old friends?"

Ash calmly stated, "Ash Ketchum is no more. He died three years ago. Talking about him is just a waste of energy. He couldn't protect his friends, his home, or those most important to him. I can and will. So I repeat, Ash Ketchum is dead and is never coming back."

Alice leaned her head on his shoulder and claimed, "Good. Because I wouldn't want to lose you. I don't want Ashura Satoshi to disappear from my life. I don't know what kind of person Ash Ketchum was, but I know who you are. The person who brought me back from the brink of despair, and saved me from death. You may have faults, but you still have a heart of gold."

Ash was uncomfortable, but allowed her to stay in the position as he replied, "Some faults? Most of my faults would be considered downright evil. If I ever had a heart of gold, it turned to ash a long time ago."

Alice now lifted her head and snapped reproachfully, "That isn't true. You have a big and beautiful heart. You just don't show it that often."

Ash stayed silent, and she slowly placed her head back on his shoulder again. Ellen obviously disapproved as she immediately started talking to Alice. Alice lifted her head so that she could hear better. Ash quickly shook off his uncertainty concerning their conversation and quickly scanned the crowd. He recognized, or at least thought he recognized, several of the faces. This would be a painful seminar. Ash also saw that many most of the representatives had arrived. From Kanto, it looked like Agatha, Lorelei, and Gary Oak. Johto; Will, Karen, and Jasmine, who had become the replacement for Koga in the Johto Elite Four. Hoenn; Drake, Steven, and Wallace. Sinnoh; Lucian, Bertha, and Flint. All at least Elite Four, except for Gary, who had become a major authority in the research world.

Ash turned back to the crowd and saw he was gathering a lot of pointing and staring. There were the girls, but it looked like the men were discussing the entire Orre representatives. Ash managed to hear several of the comments. "What is up with those three? Is this a modeling competition?" "Is Orre crazy? Those three look like pushovers." "Typical Orre. Always trying to say that they are the best by sending super young trainers." "Those two girls don't belong on a battlefield. They belong in a bedroom. They're probably…"

Ash heard the last comment and turned to fix a glare on the man that had said it. The man froze as he saw that he had been heard, and didn't finish the comment. Ash quickly memorized the face and resolved to beat the man to a pulp after this stupid ceremony. He quickly saw that it wasn't needed though. A person next to the man had turned and fixed a foot as the man tried to walk away. The jerk fell onto the ground before jumping around furiously. He came to face with a tall purple haired man. The jerk froze. Several of his friends pulled him away as they exclaimed, "That's Paul, the only man to defeat all five Battle Frontiers. Don't mess with him." The man and his friends quickly scurried away.

Ash looked at Ash Ketchum's former rival, and Ashura Satoshi's greatest friend, Paul of Veilstone City. The two exchanged blank looks, but a silent communication passed between them. Both would protect Alice from those too ignorant to see beyond looks.

After that, everyone took their seats quickly. The arena actually comfortably fit probably seven hundred trainers. The talk dimmed as Mr. Goodshow stepped forward. The president of the pokemon League quickly stated, "First, would like to both thank and welcome all the people who have come. Second, I would like to impress upon all of you to try your best at making this seminar the best success it can be. Everyone will contribute one way or another, and your full cooperation will surely benefit everyone. By doing this, we should all make all they can of this opportunity. You shall soon how this seminar shall commence, but for now, we have the privilege of having many of our brightest pokemon trainers to talk to us. Now please, welcome first, the representatives of the five regions."

A round of applause. Mr. Goodshow clapped with them eagerly. He now announced, "Now, I shall introduce them for any of you that are unfamiliar. From Kanto are Lorelei and Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four, and Gary Oak, a pokemon professor. From Hoenn are Drake of the Elite Four, and Steven and Wallace, both former champions of Hoenn. From Johto, Elite Four members, Will, Karen, and Jasmine. From Sinnoh, Elite Four members Lucian, Bertha, and Flint. From Orre we have Elite Four member, Ellen Rose. Also an accomplished pokemon professor, Alice Pine. The last member is Ashura Satoshi, who has not had any information disclosed."

The crowd started murmuring in shock, and every eye in the building was on Ash. He ignored it, but couldn't ignore the many voices that started yelling questions. Mr. Goodshow looked helpless and cast a desperate glance at Ash.

Ash now announced, "I shall not and will not reveal any of my information. I believe that my past and accomplishments are considered my private life, and the last people I would tell is a group of strangers who I have little or nothing to do with."

The crowd was silent and in shock from his words. Mr. Goodshow reacted fast and stated, "Well, we must respect each person's privacy. So why don't we start the speeches. Let's start with Kanto."

Ash then was forced to sit through a dozen speeches that all seemed the same. They all spoke about learning from each other, and using this opportunity to improve in whatever their dream was. It was really repetitious. The only one to even glean a slight bit of Ash's attention was Jasmine who spoke about how one should take this seriously not only for themselves, but for the pokemon that depended on the trainers to guide them. As she walked back to her seat, Ash opened his eye to look at her. She caught his gaze and blushed before rushing to her seat.

Finally the Orre representatives were up. Ellen gave the shortest speech yet which basically said, 'Don't fool around. Work hard. Respect each other, and that working hard is the only way to achieve whatever dream you have." Very blunt. Ellen definitely wasn't one for words. She received a brief and awkward round of clapping.

Alice then went up and gave a speech that drew complete attention. Ash listened wholeheartedly to her speech. She spoke of all the participants as equals that were attempting to improve together. Everyone should use this opportunity to improve upon themselves, and create a better way to care for their pokemon. She stated that they were all kindred spirit chasing our dreams, and we should encourage each other and become better friends with everyone. She got a loud cheer for her speech.

The auditorium then went silent when people realized that Ash was up now. Ash slowly stood and walked to the podium. He then paused as he looked at the silent crowd. When he didn't say anything, if anything, the stadium went even more silent as they waited for him to speak. The oddball and enigma of the seminar was now going to speak.

Ash finally started speaking, "Look to your left. Now look to your right. Now look at everyone in this room. Everyone here has years of experience like yourself. Everyone has fought, won, loss, struggled, accomplished, felt pride, felt frustration, celebrated after victories, cried after defeats. Everyone has learned many lessons through their lives." The silence was complete.

"These lessons have helped shape each person here. Each person has created their own style for doing things, and no two styles are the same like how no two person has had the same experiences. I'm sure that all of you have been told at one point or another to discover their style, and to hold onto it. Don't let anyone say that your way of doing things is wrong. Develop your own ideals, and stand by them."

"That said, that isn't an excuse to stop learning. Just like how you can't allow someone to say you are wrong, you cannot delude yourself into thinking that your style is right. No single style is correct. Never believe that you know everything that you need to. There is always more to learn. From the beginning trainer to the regional champions, no one has the perfect style or way to do things. The world of pokemon is always shifting and changing, just like the earth itself. So a trainer is responsible to take it upon himself to adapt with it. A perfect style should always be evolving and reacting as time goes by."

"To do this, we all do need to learn from each other. I can guarantee that you will find people here who's ideas you don't agree with. They will have different ideas on how to train and raise their pokemon, You may even find that you dislike the person themselves. However, that does not mean they don't have anything to contribute. Anyone whether they be a champion to the then year old who just received his first pokemon has something to offer. The only thing that differentiates the champions from the trainers they beat, is their ability to find the lesson in everything and to implement it in their style. They aren't born better or smarter, they only are willing to accept that their way of thinking isn't correct. By this simple realization, they allow themselves the opportunity to grow. I assume that everyone here is following a dream. The one recommendation I can give is simply that. Accept that you need to learn from those around you, and then work to do exactly that. This is the opportunity. This chance may never come again. So use it." Ash prepared to walk back to his seat, but stopped. He then added, "And for those of you that disagree with me, and believe that there is nothing here to offer you. Leave now, and don't disrupt the activities of those who will use this chance."

Ash walked back in silence to his seat. People started clapping as he walked, and he sat down to the thunderous applause. Alice leaned over and whispered in a voice that only Ash could hear, "Nice job. For once, your serious attitude and lack of emotion worked in your favor. It really made one think about what you were saying. It is nice to see you helping others. You always seem involved in problems now. It's nice to see you are trying to turn your life around, Ash."

Ash closed his eyes. He didn't have the heart to tell her what he truly thought. He had said what he believed people needed to hear, but did he believe what he said? No. Some people were simply burdens on society with no use. There wasn't any contribution. It would be best to simply erase them with as little commotion or damage as possible. He would start with whatever criminals had organized this entire seminar. Then he would kill them. He wouldn't even hesitate, but Alice would never know this. Alice would think he had spent a nice vacation here. Ash had realized this long ago. He was beyond redemption. Eventually he would be punished for his sins, and it was better to keep those he cared about, out of it. Ash would take on all the pain and burdens to protect people. He had already decided. He would sacrifice his own soul, if it meant he would protect those he loved. He would do what Ash Ketchum had been unable to do. He was a devil, he would do what was needed to get the job done. Just as Pine has said.

I hope you enjoyed. If you didn't like, please go easy on me. This was a new idea, and my brother personally didn't like it when I sent it to him, but I put in the work to write it, I at least wanted to publish it. Continuation depends on reviews, so please review. 

Now, thanks for all those people who told me how to fix this. I republished it because i was really annoyed at having the last one be all underlined. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, my first update for this story in like a month. Sorry for the wait, but I found writing this story really hard. It's like walking a tightrope. I couldn't make Ash too friendly or mean. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Paul was waiting outside the seminar building when Ash finally left the building with Alice and Ellen. Paul fell into step with them without saying a word. Alice smiled and exclaimed, "Nice to see you, Paul."

Paul just grunted so that Alice could hear the reply. Alice seemed happy with the response though, and hummed softly as Ellen pushed the wheelchair. Ellen though asked Paul, "What have you been doing lately? This is the first time in close to ten months that we've seen you."

Paul simply replied, "Training. I still have the option to battle any of the Elite Four when I choose. I intend to defeat Cynthia, so I must train."

Alice now claimed, "I was solely disappointed when you got disqualified from the last master's tournament. That was ridiculous to eliminate one of the top eight like that."

Paul nodded and stated, "All for battling someone outside the tournament."

Alice chimed in, "Well you did injure that man's pokemon enough to put them into the hospital. Most people wouldn't refer to that as a simple battle." Alice said this in a slightly criticizing, but still light voice.

Paul growled and snapped, "That idiot was asking for it."

Ash now asked seriously, "What did he do?"

Paul exclaimed angrily, "He lost in the preliminaries, and kept getting drunk and causing problems for tourists. I stopped him from messing with a girl, and then I'm battling him. I wasn't even using my full power, but he was trying to kill me. It was his fault for being so weak that his pokemon got hurt. Lucky I didn't break his face."

"You should have."

Alice turned in the direction of Ash and said, "You shouldn't say stuff like that, Ash. Sometimes people just need some kindness."

Ash didn't answer for a second, but he finally questioned, "And if that person doesn't need kindness? If everyone is treated with kindness, there will be those who abuse it. What will you do then?"

Alice thought before exclaiming, "I don't know…but who really has the right to say someone is beyond hope?"

Ash shifted uncomfortably. Alice was so good at saying things like that, the things that make you question your views. Alice might be able to convince a gangster to become a monk. Luckily, Ash didn't only follow his own views.

Paul now asked, "Why are you here, Ash? You despise people more than I do."

Ash shrugged and claimed, "Multiple reasons. Trust me, I'll leave as soon as I can, but that won't be for a while. I might be here for a while. I might have some fun till then."

Paul smirked and asked, "Fun, eh? I can guess what that means, count me in." Ash and Paul grinned slightly sadistically at each other.

Alice groaned and exclaimed, "You two always make me nervous when you are together. Like putting two bad things together."

Ellen quickly added, "They are bad things separate too."

Alice groaned and stated playfully, "You think anything as powerful as those two is dangerous."

Ellen stayed emotionless before finally asking quietly, "Am I wrong?"

Alice didn't hear and asked the two, "Ash, Paul, where are you staying? Ellen and I arrived this morning, we have reservations at the five star hotel down the street."

Paul then claimed, "Me too."

Ash now informed them, "Me too, but my room is a little bit different than yours."

Alice frowned and asked, "How so?"

Ash quickly smirked as he explained, "Remember when I left before the opening ceremony. I called the hotel to change the arrangements. When I heard the bit of information your brother neglected to tell me, I decided to torture him in a new way. His check book. Your brother made the hotel arrangements, and charged it on his credit card, so I simply changed the reservation. I reserved the presidential suite. Thing costs several Ferraris every night."

Ellen sighed and said blankly, "Aren't you rich without ruining other people's financial history?"

Ash shrugged and replied, "He should know better than to pick a fight with me. I'll reimburse him in the end. He actually has his uses, and I can't risk losing his info due to him going bankrupt. Plus, I couldn't do that to Alice's brother."

Ash managed to see the almost invisible signs that showed Ellen was getting seriously angry at him. Ash prepared to enter an argument with her, but was interrupted when Paul stuck his arm out. Ash stopped, and looked at Paul.

Paul was glaring at something in the crowd. Ash immediately tensed from Paul's expression. Ash followed his gaze and froze himself momentarily. Talking across the street was a group of Ash's old friends. Gary, Dawn holding Piplup, Misty and her three sisters, and Brock. Ash suppressed any emotions in his head. His friendly conversation with some of his rare acquaintances was over. Ash now tried to think of how all of them could have gotten into the seminar. Misty and her sisters were simply gym leaders.

Alice couldn't see what was going on, but she caught the sudden change in atmosphere. She quickly asked, "How about we eat? We still have several hours before we could go to bed. A little too long to simply sit in our rooms. Let's go to an outdoor café and enjoy the sun."

Ash nodded and said coldly, "We have nothing better to do." He then lead them to a café which was situated just feet away. They sat at one of the outdoor tables, and remained in an uncomfortable silence. Ash was watching his old friends intensely from his peripheral vision. The others picked up their menus and silently looked at the options.

After a minute, a waitress hurried over. The girl was looking at the group with interest. She surveyed Paul quickly. She then looked at Ash and practically had her eyes pop out of her head in shock. Ash was used to this and Ash gave her a sweeping look as he looked at his old friends. She was pretty with a nice body.

When it came time for Ash to order, he claimed, "I'll just have a cup of tea." The girl nodded and walked away.

Paul started talking with Alice, and Ellen watched as Ash remained intent on watching his old friends. They just didn't seem to want to leave. Wasn't Dawn suppose to be running all over a city shopping? Why was she just standing there with everyone? Ash tightened his hands enough to start digging his fingernails into his palms hard enough to draw blood when he saw them head towards the café.

Ash sighed and calmed down. He has probably shown more emotion this past day than he has in the last year. Ash emptied his mind and turned back. He quickly saw Ellen giving him a calculative glare. Ash gave her a blank look. The two kept up the internal battle till Ellen finally looked away. Ash suppressed the feeling of victory before closing his eyes and leaning back. Ellen was impossible to fool for long. Ash probably has spoken half as many words to Ellen as Alice, but Ellen was by far the greatest threat for finding his secret.

Paul and Alice were talking about his training methods. Ash calmly listened till they were interrupted by their food. Ash peeked his eyes open to find the waitress gawking at him again. She blushed and quickly walked away. Ash leaned forward and grabbed the bill. He quickly opened and saw his suspicion was correct. There was a note tucked inside. Why did this always happen? Ash crumpled it in his hand and tossed it behind him.

Ash looked to see that his old friends were eating only a few tables away. Arceus was really having some fun with him. Maybe this is how he was meant to die.

Paul stood up and said quietly, "I want to give Reggie a call to transfer some pokemon at the center. I'll meet you guys at the hotel." Paul then walked away unceremoniously.

Ash took the opportunity and claimed, "I need to talk to Paul for a minute. I'll be back once I'm done."

Five minutes later

Ash froze as he rounded the corner. His entire face grew cold and serious as he looked at his table. Alice was currently talking to Gary Oak, and the entire group of his old friend's was seated at his table. Even Arceus couldn't give someone luck this bad.

Ash considered what to do. He could just walk away. Say that an urgent call had come in. It wouldn't be difficult to explain, and Alice definitely believe it. Yet, Ash felt the idea repulsive. Doing that would be cowardice. However, just being around his old friends made him feel like tearing down several buildings.

The choice was taken out of his hands when Ellen looked up, and said loudly, "Are you done talking to Paul, Ash?" Everyone looked up to fix their sights on Ash.

Ash frowned, but walked forward as he nodded coldly. He passed by everyone without a word and sat in his chair. He closed his eyes and leaned his chair back to perch on the back two legs as he thoroughly ignored the new people at the table.

Alice quickly informed him, "Ash, your tea arrived a minute ago, but be careful. It's still hot."

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see the new arrivals were still staring at him. Ash slowly reached for the cup, and grabbed it firmly in his hands. Immediately he threw his head back and started drinking the scalding tea. Ash continued for several seconds before he lowered his head and sat the now empty cup on the table. Ash then closed his eyes and leaned back once again in his chair. No one commented on the strange action of the strange guy.

Alice broke the silence by saying in a joking voice, "Don't worry about Ash. He is still annoyed on giving a speech earlier. He is actually very shy on the inside." Ash didn't react at all to the joke.

Ash was able to tell when Gary shook his head and said to Alice, "So you were saying that you consider the factor of friendship in evolution as important to all evolutions. I always thought that friendship had no real factor in evolution despite all those that supposedly evolve from friendships with their trainer."

Alice turned to him and nodded before explaining, "I think that friendship is important, but not actually paramount to evolving. More like emotions are important. When you think of the situations where many pokemon evolve, you see. Many pokemon evolve under the situation where their trainer is in danger. Yes, they are strong enough, but what actually triggers the transformation they endure. You can't say that it is simply coincidence. It is the feelings they have for their trainer that force their bodies to change. Also while some pokemon evolve from danger to their trainer, others have shown to evolve just from a rush of emotions. Gyrados are a clear example of anger being the catalyst of evolution. Others evolve from the feeling of triumph, disappointment, anger, fear. It all seems to go back to what I just said, pokemon emotions are critical to their evolution."

Gary now asked, "But what about pokemon who just evolve? What if they didn't have some big event occur to spur their evolution?"

Alice smiled and stated, "I have never witnessed such a scene. Have you? Have you ever seen a pokemon evolve from nothing? Has a pokemon ever been eating and just evolved right then and there, and if you have seen this, can you say what emotions the pokemon felt at the time? Can you say that they weren't actually experiencing emotions, and simply covering them up at the time?"

Gary Oak put his chin in his hands as he thought. He finally stated slowly, "You have made several points. I'll have to think about it after the seminar."

Alice smiled again and informed the group, "My own Espeon evolved when I was in danger, and we've talked a lot about the subject since."

Gary blinked before asking, "You have an Espeon? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since you are a psychic type trainer. I should introduce my Umbreon sometime."

Alice took the opportunity to exclaim, "Maybe we could have everyone's pokemon come. Just eeveelutions, though. Ellen could bring her Flareon and Eevee, Ash could bring his Vaporeon."

Misty quickly exclaimed, "Ash has a Vaporeon?"

When Ash didn't react, Alice explained, "Yes, actually he also has a Leafeon and Glaceon, but Vaporeon is the strongest and his favorite. Not to mention a shiny pokemon too."

Misty now asked in awe, "You have a shiny Vaporeon? Our gym has a Vaporeon, but I've never seen a shiny one. Can you show me?"

Ash replied coldly, "Don't feel like it." Everyone blinked in surprise.

Alice covered up the awkward moment by asking, "What pokemon do you even have with you right now, Ash?"

Ash didn't reply, and one of Misty's sisters, he thought it was Lily, asked, "Why are you so secretive? We heard you refuse to give your information at the opening."

Ash stood up and announced, "Wow, it's pretty simple. I don't feel like talking about my personal life to idiots like you." He ignored their exclaims of outrage and turned to Ellen and ordered, "Take Alice back to the hotel when you guys are done. I'm going."

Ellen nodded and replied easily, but still intense and serious, "I don't need to be asked to do that. Unlike you."

Ash stiffly turned his head to look straight at her. She refused to drop the gaze this time. He now raised a hand and motioned for her to follow. The tension could be cut with a knife. Finally Ellen stood up briskly, and they walked around a corner, leaving the other group to sit awkwardly at the table.

Lily now spoke up again, "Those two don't have a nice relationship, do they?"

Alice chuckled before answering, "Oh, don't worry. They are much friendlier than they look."

Gary now asked, "Are you sure? You said the same thing about Ashura, but he seems really unfriendly to me? I also have a feeling that those two are people you do not want to quarrel with."

Alice replied quickly, "You definitely don't want to mess with either of them, but those two won't harm each other. Even if they tried, they are both on the same level. One couldn't hurt the other too bad when it comes down to it, and I am sure that they have a better relationship than it seems to outsiders."

Misty now asked, "What do you mean outsiders?"

Alice quickly answered, "I mean that you guys don't really know those two. They don't open up much, and sometimes it can appear that they aren't nice. I know though that they are really good people, and because I really know them, I know how they truly feel."

Misty now asked slightly rudely, "How did you end up hanging out with two people like that? It just doesn't fit in my mind how that happened."

Now Alice seemed slightly offended and snapped, "What do you mean by that? Ash and Ellen are wonderful people."

Misty lowered her head in embarrassment and claimed, "I'm sorry. You guys just don't seem to fit."

Alice put her hands over her heart before explaining earnestly, "Those two are my first true friends. You know the type of relationship. They may appear to not fit well, but you understand each other perfectly and when it comes down to it, you support each other. I grew up blind, and always had that barrier between myself and others. Those two, honestly, at first hated me, and they didn't hesitate to show it. They didn't act around me or treat me like a child. They had sympathy for my blindness, but felt it didn't deserve special treatment. They were the first people to look beyond my blindness, and I, in turn, was the first to actively pursue friendship with them. I was the first person who saw beyond their outward appearances. Just as their attitude changed me, my attitude changed them. That is why we are such great friends. We hold each other in our hearts because we each helped to create the hearts of the others. We don't hold the outward flaws in any state of importance, but rely upon the true feelings of the others. That is why I know that those two are good friends because I know them. If they didn't like each other, they wouldn't even be in the same company. Ash just showed, he doesn't care about being polite. Ellen is more passive, but I could still tell. I'd say they are more like rivals. They may appear to not get along and argue a lot, but that shows how close they actually are. You must have met the sort before. They argue and fight, but really consider each other as important friends."

Gary sighed and nodded before claiming, "Yes, I know that sort of relationship."

Mist and Dawn sighed with him and said in unison, "We understand."

Dawn shook her head before asking Alice, "You really care about those two, don't you?"

Alice nodded before claiming seriously, "Yes. Those two appear as strong and confident, but I see. They always are hurting inside. Especially Ash. I might not be able to solve their troubles, but I will stand beside them. I will stay and help heal them in any way I can."

Dawn squealed and stated, "That is so sweet. Such great friendship. It's been a long time since I felt like that."

Alice asked, "What happened to that friend?" Alice immediately felt the tension in the air and grinned awkwardly as she tried to come up with a way to calm the air.

Gary bailed her out by asking, "You have said repeatedly that Ash is as strong as Ellen, but isn't she suppose to be the strongest of the Orre Elite Four. Is he really on her level? Seriously, what is he in Orre?"

Alice giggled before announcing, "Ash holds no official position in Orre. That doesn't mean, however, that he isn't powerful. I won't tell you anything else about Ash except that he is unique. Trust me, you will see. He will start to reveal himself to everyone over the seminar. Then you shall see just how powerful and unique Ash is." She paused before informing the group, "I hear Ellen. Don't talk about all this to her. Ash and her enjoy their privacy."

The group went silent as, true to her word, Ellen came right around the corner. They immediately drew back in their chairs in fear. Ellen still had the same expressionless face, but they all felt murderous intent from her. They could imagine flames behind her. Ellen sat down stiffly and started to sip her coffee.

Dawn was the first one to gather the courage to ask, "Is everything all right, Ellen?"

Ellen turned to fix a cold gaze on Dawn before she answered, "Of course. Ash and I simply…exchanged some words." The group chuckled nervously as they completely disagreed with those words.

With Ash

Ash walked towards the hotel. People instinctively stayed away from the man who gave off the aura of murder in all directions. Ash had his jaw locked as he walked. Him and Ellen had exchanged a bit of harsh words. The worst thing was Ellen wasn't a person he could push around. She was equal to him in all things except one. Ellen was the one part off his life he couldn't remove. They were both connected by Alice, and neither would leave her.

Ash took several deep breaths to calm down as the hotel came into view. Luckily the pokemon center was right next door, and Ash turned to walk towards the pokemon center. Paul would still probably be there.

Ash was distracted by the noises of a battle. Ash got distracted despite his rational mind and headed in the direction of the battle. He found a large crowd gathering. Ash pushed his way to the front to see the raging battle.

It was Paul. Paul's Torterra was out and battling a Steelix. Ash looked to the other side to see that Paul was battling Jasmine, the new Johto Elite Four member. The battler looked to be pretty even so far.

Jasmine yelled, "Steelix, Dragonbreath." The great steel snake-like pokemon launched a jet of green flames at Torterra.

Paul countered coolly, "Counter with Stone Edge." The circle of stones formed around Torterra before launching at the Dragonbreath. The Stone Edge split the Dragonbreath attack, and continued on to Steelix, but the stones did almost no damage to the dual steel and ground type pokemon.

Jasmine now yelled, "Use Iron Tail." The pokemon swung the giant glowing tail at the continent pokemon.

Pal smiled and ordered calmly, "Protect." A green shield surrounded Torterra, and completely absorbed the attack. Paul quickly continued, "Use Giga Drain." Green tendrils sprouted from Torterra's tree on its back and wrapped around the tail of Steelix.

Steelix groaned in pain. That attack wasn't really effective, but it was still strong. Jasmine quickly ordered, "Use Sandstorm to get rid of that Giga Drain." Steelix immediately stood straight up on its tail and started to spin. The Giga Drain was wiped out as a Sandstorm started on the field. Neither pokemon felt harmed by the attack due to both being ground types.

Paul smirked though before ordering, "Frenzy Plant to finish this, Torterra." Ash knew that this battle was over. Torterra stomped on the ground causing large prickly vines to grow from the ground in the middle of the sandstorm. Jasmine yelled to dodge, but there was no way for Steelix to dodge the attack. Steelix was still spinning on its tail to keep up the Sandstorm attack. The vines directly nailed Steelix as it tried to stop spinning. The first vines launched the pokemon into the air, and then the other ones smashed it into the ground.

A large cloud of dust gathered from the huge pokemon smashing into the ground, but the result was clear to Ash. The dust cleared to show that Steelix couldn't continue.

The crowd was in shock and was whispering, "I can't believe it. An Elite Four member just lost."

"She didn't just lose, she got creamed."

"Just who is that purple haired guy?"

"I guess that there really are strong trainers at that conference."

Ash ignored the whispers and walked forward onto the field. He paused and watched as Paul and Jasmine returned their pokemon. Jasmine sadly thanked her pokemon, but Paul stayed silent. Jasmine then walked towards Paul and said, "Nice battle."

Paul simply smirked and turned away as he commented cruelly, "That was pathetic. Are you really an Elite Four? I get being the youngest one, but I expected more than that."

The crowd muttered angrily, and it looked like Jasmine was about to protest. Ash chose this point to walk forward as he said loudly, "He's right. I never thought such a weak trainer could rise to be an Elite Four member."

Jasmine turned and froze when she saw Ash. She finally turned away while blushing and mumbled, "I've just been having problems lately."

Ash now mocked, "Problems. Let me guess, you have been having problems for a while now. Not winning any battles recently. Well, guess what. That proves that you are weak."

Jasmine now protested softly, "Stop it. I'm just having trouble adjusting to the higher level of competition. Wouldn't it be more helpful if you gave me advice instead of mocking me?"

Paul quickly replied, "I don't give advice to those who can't even give me a challenge. It isn't even worth my time."

Ash now added, "I don't do that sort of thing. Usually I just ignore people like you. However, you have annoyed me. Let me ask you a question." Jasmine looked up in shock at what Ash said, he looked her in the eye before questioning forcefully, "Wasn't the dragon type gym leader, Clair, the top ranked gym leader in Johto? How did it happen that you became the new Johto Elite Four member?"

Jasmine seemed shocked at the question and asked without thought, "Why does that matter?"

Ash paused before saying slowly, "Well, as a primarily dragon type trainer myself, I feel insulted that Clair, who was the most deserving, was passed over for no reason besides Lance was champion."

Jasmine looked shocked at his revelation, but finally managed to explain, "I won the position. Since Lance was the champion, the council didn't want another dragon type trainer on the Elite Four. So they decided to let a contest between the gym leaders decide. Only Chuck had the advantage against steel types, and I managed to defeat him in the first round. I then battled Pryce, and defeated him. Finally I battled Clair in a three on three. Steel types have the advantage against dragon. Her Gyrados beat my Probopass, my Magneton defeated her Gyrados and Kingdra, and then Steelix defeated her Dragonair. They then made me the Elite Four member six months ago."

Ash closed his eyes as he let out several angry breaths. Finally he regained his composure before saying, "A tournament. They decided the Elite Four member based on a tournament. I guess that is the only way someone as weak as you could get that position." Ash and Paul then walked away from the shocked Elite Four member. The crowd moved to allow them to pass, silenced by the exchange.

After they walked into the pokemon center, Ash asked nonchalantly, "What pokemon did you switch?"

Paul shrugged and claimed, "I switched Nidoking and Ursaring for Hariyama and Aggron. I need to work with those two."

Ash nodded and then asked, "Did you figure out where I can get a list of all the participants, like I asked?"

Paul shrugged and informed him, "There is an online website. You can find all that there. Info on very participant is listed there."

Ash nodded and commented, "I'll need to make sure all my info is unlisted. For now though, I should call Pine. The I'll go back to the hotel after that."

Paul nodded and announced, "I'll go back now. It will be dark soon, and I need to wake up early to train." Paul then walked away unceremoniously.

Ash turned and walked to one of the phones and instantly dialed a number. It only rang several times before Professor Pine picked up. Pine looked relaxed as he appeared on the screen. Pine looked for a second before he smiled and said, "Hello, Ash. How is the seminar so far?"

"Boring and unremarkable."

Pine blinked before he said, "Yet you haven't found proof that it is safe. Otherwise we wouldn't be talking over the phone."

Ash frowned before asking, "It's been one day. I'll check tonight."

Pine nodded and then asked, "So I assume you want to switch some pokemon."

Ash nodded and replied, "Just send five over. I'll send mine over now."

Pine nodded at the usual system and then asked like always, "So you'll still be keeping that monster on you?"

Ash reached in his shirt and pulled out a necklace. On the end was a regular poke ball. Ash now commented calmly, "This pokemon hasn't left my person in three years. He is my most trusted pokemon, and he isn't monstrous."

Pine nodded as he'd already heard that info many times. He then claimed, "I'll go collect five of your pokemon. They'll be over in several minutes. Just send yours over now." Pine then turned off the screen.

Ash stood and walked to the transporter. He quickly put in the five poke balls on his belt and they disappeared in a flash. Ash then leaned against a wall as he waited. After three minutes, five new poke balls appeared. Ash picked them on and clipped them onto his belt. He instantly knew which pokemon they were. Ash then turned and started heading to the hotel.

10 minutes later

Ash walked into his presidential sweet. He ignored the majesty of the room and walked to the large window. By now night had fallen, and Sunnyshore City was shining. He looked impassively at the scene before turning around. He then quickly walked to the king sized bed and climbed on. Instead of sleeping though, he sat cross legged in the middle of the bed with his eyes close.

Ash stayed in the position as he concentrated. He emptied his mind and searched for his power. This required a lot of skill, what he was about to perform. Ash started to glow black as he found the power. He could almost imagine it in his hands. He started to mold the power with his hands till he had it how he waned. He then released it slowly. Ash opened his mouth and a black smoke started to come out. The almost evil energy started to fill the room. Finally when the room was filled, the black smoke started to filter outwards at extreme speeds.

Ash kept his eyes closed as he tracked his aura. The aura was traveling through the entire city. It was invisible to the people, and surrounded them. No one could see, but Ash now had a read on the entire city. He stayed like this for several minutes before opening his eyes. He sighed. Nothing had been found. Sure, some small crimes were being committed, but not what he needed. That meant it wasn't obvious. This would be far more difficult. If there was a danger, it was well hidden. Probably a single person undercover. There definitely wasn't a secret hideout full of criminals waiting to attack.

Ash felt drained from the use of his aura. That was a trick that no other could do. Ash slowly stood up. He thought for a second before walking out of his room again. He walked down the hallway to the elevator and went down three floors. He then knocked on the second door on the left. It opened after a second to show Ellen peeking around the door.

Ellen frowned and asked, "How did you know this was our room?"

Ash calmly answered, "My aura. Now let me in, I'm just here to tell Alice goodnight."

Ellen for once looked awkward as she exclaimed, "You don't need to. She's already asleep."

Ash frowned. Why was Ellen only showing her head, and she never looked awkward. Ash finally said blankly, "No she isn't. Your lying, and I'm coming in after one second no matter what."

Ellen tried to shut the door, but Ash pushed it open and walked in. He turned to Ellen and saw why she hadn't wanted him to come in. She had just gotten out of the shower, and was just wearing a towel. Ellen looked to be embarrassed as she pulled the towel to cover her more securely.

Ash just frowned and claimed, "Despite what you might think, I've seen the body of a women before. Plus, I know that you are simply a man disguised a woman." Ellen didn't react to his joke.

A reproaching voice came from behind him, "Don't joke like that, Ash. Ellen is still a women, and no woman would feel comfortable having a conversation in just a towel."

Ash turned to see Alice sitting on the bed. She was in pajamas, but Ash saw that Alice was actually angry at him. Ash shrugged and stated, "Whatever."

Alice now snapped, "Seriously, Ash. Stop it. You are making Ellen uncomfortable by being here. She is a woman, Ash, and she feels just as I would if you walked in on me like that. At least go in the bathroom till she gets dressed."

Ash sighed, but answered reluctantly, "Fine, but make it quick." Ash walked into the steamy shower and closed the door. After several minutes, Alice gave a signal. Ash walked back in to see that Ellen was now in her bed, in her pajamas. Ash looked right past her, and focused on Alice.

Ash walked to her bed and claimed, "I just wanted to wish you a good night." Ash paused as he looked at Alice. He could see tension and disapproval clear on her face, even if he couldn't read it in her eyes. Ash sighed and commented, "You're mad at me."

Alice paused for a second before admitting, "Yes, I am."

Ash sighed again before asking, "Why?"

Alice stiffened as she explained unusually abruptly, "I'm mad about how you treat Ellen. You treat her like she doesn't have feelings. Just because she doesn't show her feelings doesn't mean she doesn't have any, Ash. It's downright mean, sometimes. You two should treat each other like friends."

Ash claimed bluntly, "We aren't friends. We are just acquaintances."

Alice quickly replied passionately, "I don't believe it. I refuse to believe you two would even be within a mile of each other if you weren't."

Ash now claimed, "We simply have a moniker of respect for each other. That with you, allows us to stand each other."

Alice now replied so venomously that Ash was taken aback, "Maybe you two should try to find something more than 'a moniker of respect.' Good night, Ash."

Ash stood and calmly walked out of the room. The two woman waited in silence for several seconds before Ellen pointed out, "This isn't like you, Alice. Aren't you supremely confident that we have a hidden friendship."

Alice turned her unseeing eyes on Ellen. Ellen shivered from their intensity as Alice claimed, "I wasn't speaking my thoughts there. I was speaking the words you haven't ever had the courage to speak to him."

Ellen blinked in surprise before she questioned, "Just what are you implying about my feeling for Ash, Alice?"

Alice laid on the bed as she exclaimed, "You know what I am implying, and I tell you now. Nothing between you two will change as long as you continue to worry about my feelings, Ellen. Good night."

Ellen took the cue, and she laid down in the dark as she considered what Alice said.

Okay, several things.

This chapter was basically a filler scene. More will happen later. 

Jasmine is actually very important. I think she'd make a good person to have as a main character. However, I'm making her shy like in the game and manga. That is more fun to work with.

Yes, this chapter had a number of possible hints for Ash/Ellen. I'll add more later.

Next chapter will have Ash's first battle, and you'll see at least one of his new pokemon, and one of his older. Possibly more.

Poll: I plan on making this a Ash/Harem like most Dark Ash stories. I just think it fits well. I'm not just conforming to the norm. Two questions for the readers though. Should I make Ash have physical relationships with some people, and if so, do you want me to include lemons? I'm not too confident on my possible skill in writing lemons, so that is the more unlikely choice. Still vote please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone.

I was planning to update 'Fighting Alone' first, but I can't seem to do it. I sit down at the computer, and nothing. I might even update this story one more time.

Hope you enjoy.

Ash stood in the elevator as it slowly lowered him from the top floor. He tapped his foot on the floor impatiently at the slow elevator. This sucked. He had things to do other than sit in an elevator.

Ash had woken up as the sun rose, but he had used that opportunity to once again scan the entire city with his aura. By the time he had been done with the thorough investigation, it had already been several hours. He had quickly showered, and now was stuck in this idiotic elevator.

Finally he hit the ground floor and slipped out of the door as soon as he could. He was now looking at the lobby of the hotel. He immediately looked to where he sensed Paul talking with some annoying characters. Ash hesitated for a moment before walking over slowly. He heard the argument going on.

"You're the worst kind of trainer!"

"Like I care what you think."

"What the hell? You're treating your pokemon like objects. Nurse Joy said that you should rest them, and you only did a single morning practice. Working them that hard is ridiculous."

"Nonsense. As long as they try, this training is easy."

"What? No pokemon can take that sort of punishment."

Ash walked out and said calmly, "Correction, yours cannot, and don't even compare your weak pokemon to others." He looked at the group who turned to look at him.

The first thing he saw was that Max was the kid that had been arguing with Paul. Ash immediately noted the changes in Max. He was thirteen now and didn't look like the kid Ash remembered. He was taller, had forgone those huge glasses of his, and his hair was cut shorter than before. However, he still radiated that arrogance and overconfidence that Ash remembered.

With Max was his sister May, who looked to have grown a little bit, his father Norman, and another person Ash didn't know. The entire group seemed shocked at Ash's appearance.

Ash turned to Paul and asked, "What pokemon was it this time?"

Paul replied emotionlessly, "Hariyama. He got hit with Honchkrow's Sky Attack. Tried to face it head on with an Arm Thrust. Foolish."

Max now yelled, "I saw you. You had Hariyama dodging multiple attacks from multiple pokemon for fifteen minutes. You didn't even stop after it took the Sky Attack."

Ash asked blankly, "So?" Max looked at him in shock.

Paul now claimed calmly, "Hariyama needed work on his dodging and defense. The most effective way to work on it is by making him dodge. If he can't dodge, he gets hit. That is the point of dodging attacks. Hopefully this will teach him a lesson."

Max now yelled, "How can you say that? Have you ever thought about the welfare of your pokemon?"

May now spoke meekly, "Yeah. Pokemon need to be our friends."

Ash broke in roughly, "The two are separate issues. Being friends with a pokemon and making them more powerful are two completely separate issues."

Max looked shocked by that statement and immediately tried to counter, "No, they aren't. Pushing a pokemon too hard in training shows that you aren't friends with it."

Ash stayed silent as he stared at Max till the thirteen year old shifted in discomfort. Finally Ash closed his eyes as he explained, "You are wrong. If anything, training your pokemon shows trust in them. Trust that they can take whatever you throw at them and become even stronger. Simply pampering them and never giving them challenges builds a weak and shallow relationship that will break upon the first difficulties. The fact that you believe that sort of relationship shows how weak you are."

Max seemed shocked before he finally managed to scream, "I'm not weak!"

Ash chuckled before asking, "I'm just guessing here, but did I strike a nerve? Let me guess, but you have battled Paul before. I assume a three on three or six on six, and it is pretty easy to see he defeated you." When Max didn't say anything, Ash turned to look at Paul.

Paul quickly informed Ash, "It was a three on three. He defeated none of my pokemon. That was three months ago."

Ash blinked before commenting, "Wow, you really are weak."

Max looked furious before questioningly angrily, "Who the hell are you to say that? I don't here anything about you."

Norman quickly ordered, "Max, calm down. This was a representative."

Max turned to his father and yelled, "No, I won't calm down. He's calling me weak when he's too afraid to even tell anyone about himself." He turned back to Ash and said fiercely, "You, me, battle, now."

Ash looked at Max impassively. Finally he started laughing. Paul joined in before asking, "You are challenging Ash? Are you looking to injure your pokemon."

Max looked insulted by Ash laughing and Paul comments. He finally snapped, "What are you two babbling about?"

Ash stopped laughing and suddenly fixed an ice cold gaze on Max as he announced, "Maximus Andrew Maple. Thirteen years old. Successfully qualified for the Hoenn and Kanto Leagues. Lost in the preliminaries of the Hoenn, but got to the top sixteen of the Indigo League. Currently competing in the Kanto Battle Frontier, but you've lost to the Frontier King, Brandon, three times already. Managed to qualify for the last master's tournament, but lost in the prelims. Your two strongest and favorite pokemon are your Sceptile and Gallade."

Max's eyes were wide open as he asked, "How do you know that?"

Ash gave him a confident look before informing him, "If you don't bother with unnecessary emotions and anger, you'll be surprised by how much you can remember. Do you want me to say all the pokemon you have captured, and all the moves they have ever used in an official battle? Or maybe I should do this to your sister." Ash now gave him another cold look before informing him, "For someone of your…limited skill, a battle isn't even worth my time. Don't worry though, I'm intending to battle someone today."

Max didn't look happy, but Norman pushed his son back as he claimed, "Enough, Max. Stop picking a fight in the morning." Norman now turned to Ash and Paul before saying, "Even if I don't agree with your training style, I can't deny that you are an amazing trainer, Paul. I may not know much about you, Ashura, but I still feel we can show respect." Norman stuck out a hand to Ash.

Ash looked at it for a moment before shaking it quickly and walking away. Norman was a good gym leader with a sense of honor. Ash stopped for a second and told Norman, "Ellen was looking for you yesterday. She wanted to talk about the Slakoth family you specialize in." Ash then went with Paul out of the pokemon center.

Paul waited several minutes before stating, "You are a hypocrite. You talked exactly like that kid several years ago."

Ash shrugged and claimed, "Maybe, but it is possible to change one's views, you know. I simply came to despise that way of thinking."

Paul nodded before asking, "Are you really going to battle someone today?" Ash nodded quickly, and Paul said, "I don't envy that poor bastard."

Thirty minutes later

Ash was leaning against a rail as he watched the entrance doors. He'd been approached multiple times, but when he refused to talk, they left him alone. Paul had left once they got to the seminar building, but Ash had stayed by the doors. He heard a rumor that interested him.

Ash felt her coming before she walked through the doors. Cynthia walked through the doors in the middle of a conversation with Lucian and Flint. She was exactly as Ash remembered. Still wearing those black clothes, the gray eyes, the long blond hair. Practically the same image from all those years ago.

"So your going to give your presentation on advanced battle tactics, Cynthia. I think that too many people will be doing the same," Lucian pointed out from next to her.

Cynthia quickly replied, "I don't know much else I could do it on. The only other thing is pokemon mythology, and I doubt there will be much interest in that."

Flint quickly joked, "Wow, our champion is so one dimensional. The only things you know how to do is battle and study mythology. That is a little sad, Cynthia."

Cynthia quickly exclaimed, "Quiet. I'll figure it out, and you'll just do yours on fire types. It wouldn't be a problem if I specialized in a single type." Ash chuckled at that statement, and Cynthia seemed to hear. Her head whipped around to fix a hard look on Ashy, but that didn't intimidate him. He continued to chuckle and shook his head. Cynthia blinked in shock for a couple seconds before turning her head and whispering(trying not to let Ash hear, he did), "Who is that guy leaning against the rail."

The group looked surprised and made it clear when they looked at Ash. Lucian quickly informed Cynthia in an equally bad whisper, "That is Ashura Satoshi. He is a representative from Orre. He's an interesting guy. Hasn't told anyone about himself. Unfriendly too. Why?"

Cynthia quickly whispered, "I think he was just laughing at me."

Flint immediately exclaimed loudly, "What?"

Lucian acted as the calm one as he asked, "Are you sure he was laughing **at** you. Maybe he was just laughing at something else."

Cynthia shook her head, and claimed, "No, he literally looked at me and laughed." Ash chuckled again, loud enough to let them hear. They looked at him for a moment.

Lucian shrugged and exclaimed, "I told you he was an interesting guy. Who knows what he is thinking?"

Ash was watching all of this, but suddenly he gave out such a killing aura that all the conversation in the room stopped. He felt a grinding noise behind him, but paid it no attention as he gave a murderous gaze towards the entrance. A blond haired man had just walked in, and on his shoulder was a Raichu. Ash's vision took on a red hue.

The man hadn't felt the change in attitude, and walked up to Cynthia's group and called, "Hey, Cynthia, what's up?"

His voice snapped the entire room out of the unexplainable fear that had gripped them all. Flint turned to the newcomer and exclaimed, "Volkner, sweet. I thought you weren't going to come today?"

Volkner shrugged with a smile and claimed, "I couldn't miss welcoming our champion to this seminar." Volkner finally noticed the nervous atmosphere that filled the room. He now asked, "What is wrong with you all?"

Cynthia finally managed to shake off the inexplicable fear that had taken hold of her, and managed to remember what they had been talking about before. She turned to Volkner and informed him, "Oh, we were just talking about that guy, Ashura Satoshi. He was laughing at me for some reason."

Volkner immediately looked at Ash. He stepped back in shock from the look Ash was giving him, but rolled his shoulders as he attempted to exclaim confidently, "Then let's go see what his problem is."

Ash continued to glare at Volkner as he walked closer, bringing that infuriating Raichu with him. Ash leaned off the wall when Volkner was several feet away. He kept his face blank as his eyes were filled with fury and hatred.

Volkner shook off the anxiety that was gripping him and asked, "Why were you laughing at Cynthia?" Ash didn't give an answer, he just continued to glare at the new Sinnoh Elite Four member. The previous year he had defeated Aaron for the spot. Volkner finally waved a hand in front of Ash's face as he asked, "Hello, anyone in there?"

Suddenly Volkner's wrist was gripped in Ash's iron grip. Volkner gripped Ash's wrist as he tried to pry the hand off his own wrist. Ash's hand didn't budge as he said slowly, "Quiet, you second rate Elite Four."

Volkner continued to struggle in his grip as he managed to ask, "What is your problem?"

Ash tightened his grip, forcing Volkner to his knees. Ash finally hissed, "I just don't feel like interacting with a weak trainer trying to use any excuse to impress his crush."

This was too much for the Raichu sitting on his shoulder. The pokemon leaped at Ash with its cheeks glowing. Ash reacted far quicker. He slapped the back of its head, forcing it into a forward roll. Ash then reached out and grabbed the tail, to hold it upside down. The Raichu was frozen in shock for a second before using Thunderbolt to shock Ash. Ash didn't flinch. He released Volkner to use his other hand to clamp over the mouth of Raichu. It only struggled for a second before going limp. Ash then tossed the sleeping pokemon back at the rising Volkner. Raichu nailed him in the chest forcing him to fall backwards.

Ash immediately informed him, "Don't worry. It is just sleeping. A trick I know."

Volkner looked in concern at his Raichu, and put it in its poke ball at Ash's words. Ash's vision cleared again, but he still felt the murderous hatred at Volkner for even showing a pokemon of that evolutionary line to him. Volkner though remained oblivious to the danger he was in, and sent a glare at Ash.

Volkner stood up and suddenly shoved Ash as he yelled, "What is you problem, asshole?"

Ash chuckled as he steadied himself. Ash finally looked at Volkner as he exclaimed, "I guess I just took an instant dislike to you, and that is very bad for a talent less hack like yourself.

Volkner seemed shocked by the venom laced in Ash's words. He didn't know how to react though, but finally managed to claim, "Talent less. I am an Elite Four member!"

Ash quickly replied angrily, "Which you earned by beating Aaron, who happened to have half of his pokemon at the type disadvantage, with them being part flying type. Also there is the fact that he didn't even have a single pokemon with a ground type attack."

Volkner countered angrily, "That is it. I'm not going to let you insult me like this. Let's have a battle."

Ash stepped forward so that he was nose to nose with Volkner as he replied, "Why a pokemon battle? I'll mess up that pretty little face of yours here and now." Cynthia and the rest of the group looked ready to jump in.

Before they could, Ash felt a heavy hand clamp down on his shoulder. He then heard a deep voice say, "Not here. Leave such hard feelings outside this place."

Ash didn't even look to grab the hand in a grip hard enough to break a normal person's hand. He heard the groan of pain and surprise, but surprisingly, the person managed to fight back. The man used his other hand to grab Ash's wrist. He then used one hand to push up, and the other to pull down. Ash's wrist was lowered, and his hand pushed back. Ash was now in a painful joint lock that that applied pressure to his wrist. Ash smirked. This person might be a slight bit of a challenge. Ash pulled the same wrist forward as he crouched and turned. As the person was pulled forward, Ash used his other hand to grab the man's wrist. The man was forced to release Ash's wrist, and Ash immediately used it to push the back of the man's arm up. Ash then took the opportunity to kick the back of the man's knee, forcing him to his knees. The man was now on his knees in front of Ash, his elbow was straight in the air, and Ash had a grip on his wrist which he could wrench down at any point, possibly dislocating the shoulder.

Ash grinned as he stated, "This isn't any fun." Ash released the man, who quickly rolled away. He stood up next to Volkner, and Ash finally recognized him. It was Bruno. The bulky and muscled man rolled his shoulder. He was in martial arts apparel. Ash smiled as he got into a fighting position, and said, "It would be wise for you guys to get several more men. Then it might be a fair fight…if I'm going easy." Ash prepared to jump forward.

Ash felt someone clasp their hands around his waist and bury their head in his back. Ash then heard Alice give a cry, "Ash, please don't do this again. Please don't fight again."

Ash looked back, astonished, and in that second several more things happened. Paul stepped in front of Ash and spread his hands to separate Ash from Volkner and Bruno. Ash felt his right arm gripped. Ash turned and saw, possibly the only person who could hold their own against him, Ellen gripping his elbow.

Ellen acted quickly and gripped his head between her hands, forcing him to look her straight in the face. She then said slowly, "Ash, calm down. Look at my eyes."

Ash didn't see what she meant, but followed anyways. He looked at her dark eyes. Immediately he was able to see his own reflection in her eyes. Everything was the same except his eyes. Those unique eyes had changed. The silver part was gone, they were simply red. Like they were before Alice.

Ash forced his hands to loosen. He took several deep breaths with his eyes closed. He forced the anger into a condensed ball inside himself, and then destroyed it. He took several more breaths before opening his eyes.

Ash looked down where Alice was still gripping his waist. He felt her tremors. Ash slowly removed her grip on his waist, and slowly turned to look at her. She looked extremely sad, and it broke what remained of Ash's heart. Ash bent down and kissed her forehead and slowly turned around to look at the other group.

Bruno had been joined by Agatha and Bertha. Volkner, Cynthia, Lucian, Flint, and Bruno all looked confused, and flinched when he looked at them. Agatha and Bertha were smirking, of all things.

Ash paused for a second. Finally he bowed down and said, "I'm sorry for my actions. I was unreasonable, and violent. I regret such behavior on my part." Ash then stood up, and turned around. He put his hand on Alice's back and slowly guided her away. Paul and Ellen started to follow.

Volkner stepped forward and grabbed Ash's arm as he exclaimed, "No way. I just got insulted, and my pokemon abused. I'm not leaving without a battle."

Ash stopped as he started to claim slowly, "You are right. You were mistreated, and I admit that you have done nothing. Yet, let me inform you of something first. The person, you just saw, that is me from a few years ago. I can't tell you why, but your very presence will bring him back out. So, I shall battle you, but first you need you ask yourself." Ash turned to fix the blood red glare on Volkner as he hissed, "Are you willing to battle with a devil?"

Volkner looked nervous, but wouldn't back down. Ash figured he'd have to destroy the man to get the picture across, but he was stopped. Ellen put her hand in front of Ash before turning to Volkner.

She then announced, "I'll battle you. Ash's actions not only reflected upon himself, but on Orre. Thus, it is also my problem. I cannot allow such a thing to continue, but I honestly feel that Ash and you shouldn't battle. I am the senior most Elite Four member of Orre. I should suffice for any battle."

Volkner couldn't argue and minutes later they were headed to one of the underground battlefields. As everyone walked away, Agatha, Bertha, and Bruno stayed in the room.

Bertha grinned and claimed, "I see what you mean, Agatha. There is far more to that boy than the others see. They simply think he is interesting. That boy is far more than interesting."

Bruno now exclaimed as he rubbed his hand, "That boy is dangerous. He could have crushed all the bones in my hand in an instant if he wanted, and I feel as if he wasn't even going hard yet."

Agatha stepped forward and claimed, "That is a fact Bruno. Look at this." Agatha motioned towards a rail. The trio looked closely at it. The entire bar was metal, and clearly new, but it wasn't where Agatha motioned. It was mangled. There were indents bent straight into the metal. Agatha announced, "Ash did this when Volkner entered. With his bare hands." She then put her hands over the imaginary bar, and then slowly closed her hands. Illustrating how the indents were made.

Bertha raised her eyebrows and commented, "Then it is definitely good that his friends arrived. Otherwise I think we would be cleaning Bruno and Volkner off the walls."

Bruno grunted, but claimed, "We should go to the match before it starts." The trio then followed.

Five Minutes Later

Ash was seated in between Alice and Paul as Ellen waited on the trainer block. They were on literally an entire battlefield. The same type that would have been used at a League. They even had a full seating section.

Paul quickly commented, "We shouldn't have come. We all know who the winner will be." Alice and Ellen silently agreed.

Other group

Flint exclaimed, "I can't figure out whether Ellen is battling to protect Ash because he'd lose, or that he'd win."

Lucian quickly voiced his thoughts, "It must be because he'd lose. I've been an Elite Four long enough to recognize when someone is just talking. The way that guy talks, if he's telling the truth, then he's more powerful than all of us. Since that is completely impossible, he must be lying. There will always be that person who will act like that. Maybe he even believes he is as powerful as he claims, but such power would be impossible to hide."

Cynthia now interrupted, "What I'm worrying about is this Ellen. I've never seen a match of hers, but she's at a position equivalent to Lucian. At such a young age, who knows what she can do?"

Lucian nodded and informed her, "I know very little about her. She's nineteen, and has been an Elite Four member for about two years. I hear she's been undefeated, but I've also never seen a match of hers. Hopefully her strength is exaggerated, otherwise, I'd say, Volkner doesn't stand a chance."

Everyone looked at him, but suddenly they heard a voice claim, "This battle was over before it began." They turned to see Agatha, Bertha, and Bruno sitting down in the row behind them. Agatha was the one who had spoken. She looked at the group before continuing, "So young and foolish. I know better though. You think that anyone that hasn't competed in those little 'master tournaments' your generation is so fond of, can't be a threat. I know that this is false. You think challenges will come to your front door. In truth, you have to search for them. I found Ellen several years ago. I've seen her matches, and let me tell you. This match is already over, no matter how Volkner battles." The group looked as Volkner finally appeared on his trainers block.

Battlefield

Ellen called over, "You can select the rules of the match, and choose your pokemon first."

Volkner nodded and announced, "This shall be a one on one match. It ends when one pokemon cannot continue." Volkner now pulled out a poke ball and threw it as he yelled, "Luxray, I choose you." The blue and yellow lion like pokemon appeared on the field. The pokemon gave off sparks as it waited for its opponent to appear.

Ellen didn't give any emotion as she pulled out a poke ball. She calmly tossed it onto the battlefield as she said softly, "Zangoose, time for a fight." The poke mom appeared on the battlefield. The cat like pokemon was perched on its hind legs and gave a leer as it held up its sharp claws. Ellen's Zangoose looked larger than usual, and seemed to have many more red scar like patterns than normal. Ellen signaled for Volkner to start.

Volkneer immediately yelled, "Luxray, use Discharge." The pokemon growled as it shot electricity at its opponent.

Ellen closed her eyes as she said softly, "Zangoose." The pokemon went on all fours and closed its eyes right before the attack hit. The electricity nailed the Zangoose directly, who growled from the attack, but it didn't seem all that damaging. Volkner stepped back in shock, and Ellen smiled. She opened her eyes and ordered suddenly, "Zangoose, use Thunder."

Volkner smirked at the choice of attack, but flinched as the giant attack that suddenly burst forth from the Zangoose. The Thunder attack must be close to double the normal from an electric type. This couldn't happen. He watched as the attack connected with his electric type, and reacted completely in shock as Luxray gave a cry of pain. The electric attack blasted the Luxray back to connect straight with the wall, where the poor pokemon was struggling to get up.

In the audience, the Sinnoh Elites let out gasps of disbelief. Even Cynthia was amazed by the power behind that attack. Flint exclaimed in shock, "There is no way. No normal type could fire such a powerful electric type attack, and not take any damage from Volkner's attack."

Bertha raised her eyebrows as she claimed, "Why, I think she channeled Volkner's own attack against him." When the others looked at her, she explained, "Many types can do that. An electric type can use electric attacks on itself to power itself up, fire types can also. I just never thought that they had to match in types, but I think that Ellen has figured out how to do it with her normal types."

Agatha nodded and added, "It is very smart. Since normal types have a large variety of attacks, but none of them match its own type, so they can lack power. Yet, by teaching her pokemon to channel the power, she has made her pokemon have even more powerful than matching types. How, I don't get though. Electric types are able to launch more powerful electric attacks because there body can charge more electricity without damaging themselves, but even they couldn't take so much electricity. So I don't get why a normal type could."

Cynthia now said, "I think I might have the answer. I might not be an electric type expert, but I know some things. See, all electric type attacks have a charge up periods where they gather the energy needed. Remember when Ellen just spoke Zangoose's name before that Discharge attack hit, what if that was a signal to Zangoose. If Zangoose started charging for that Thunder attack before the attack hit. It might be possible for Zangoose to directly take that energy into its own attack. If that energy was taken into the attack, Zangoose took no damage. Yet, it is slightly damaged. That means that attack wasn't perfect. It took damage not from the Discharge, but from its own Thunder. It powered it up so much that its body couldn't take it. It took recoil damage before launching the attack. That explains everything. It also shows that Ellen has put her pokemon through enormous amounts of training. I think Agatha was right. This battle is already over." That glum statement made the entire group nervous as they looked back on the field, where Luxray had just managed to stand up.

Volkner yelled, "Luxray, use Thunder Fang." The pokemon bounded forward with electricity coursing through its mouth.

Ellen calmly waited as the pokemon bounded towards her own. Right as it lunged forward, Ellen ordered, "Metal Claw, Fire Punch, and Ice Punch." Luxray clamped down on one of the claws of Zangoose, but Zangoose leered without a hint of pain. Its claw was glowing. The Metal Claw was protecting it from Thunder Fang, and Luxray was now open. Zangoose swung its other fist around to connect a Fire Punch straight to the side of Luxray's face. The pokemon pulled back to cry in pain, but the other side of its face was instantly hit with a, Ice Punch. The pokemon was once again thrown back.

Volkner looked at his pokemon in concern. One half of its face was charred, and the other half looked partly frozen. Volkner ordered, "Use Thunder Fang again."

The pokemon started running forward as it tried to attack again. Ellen once again waited for Luxray to be close enough before she ordered, "Now, Crush Claw." Zangoose viciously slammed its claw right on the top of Luxray's head, and trapped it against the ground. The pokemon struggled uselessly as Ellen commanded with a final voice, "Finish this with Solarbeam." Zangoose's tail started glowing as it absorbed all the energy from the light in the arena. Luxray doubled its efforts, but couldn't escape. Finally Zangoose jumped into the air right before firing the Solarbeam. The attack connected with the helpless Luxray, and blasted the entire side of the field enough to blow dust to cover the entire side of the field. Zangoose landed on the ground with ease. Ellen calmly returned her pokemon as she announced, "It is over. Take your pokemon to the center immediately."

She started walking off as the smoke cleared to show the extremely damaged Luxray in a crater.

Flint gasped in disbelief as he stated, "She beat him so easily. She didn't even get hurt. Not even close."

Agatha stood up with a chuckle as she claimed, "Didn't I say so yesterday when talking to Ellen. Lucian was there. Don't you remember what I said to her. I said, I believed she might be able to defeat Cynthia. I stand by that statement. Goodbye for now." The trio walked away, leaving the group in silence. Cynthia was stuck in deep thought.

Other group.

Ellen joined the group as they prepared to leave. She joined without a word. Paul though stated, "Still as powerful as ever. To bad he wasn't strong enough to get you excited. Then they would have seen you at your true power."

Ellen nodded before claiming emotionlessly, "It is better though. I didn't want to hurt his pokemon more than necessary."

The group started walking out, but they were interrupted in the tunnel. They turned to see Agatha, Bertha, and Bruno entering the tunnel with them. Agatha quickly spoke, "You did not disappoint, Ellen. I have one question however. Was you battling Volkner instead of Ashura truly better?"

Ellen looked at Agatha for a second. Ash turned around to fix a glare on the experienced trainer. She sure was adept at figuring things out. Ellen finally said slowly, "I simply hurt the pride of Volkner and shocked the rest of those watching. Ash…"

Ash finished for her, "I would have torn his entire self to shreds and sent it straight to hell. I hope that answered your question. If not, I'll be finding someone to battle today. Then you'll see how I truly am. Now, goodbye." Ash led Alice, Ellen, and Paul away from the trio.

Three hours later

Ash laid down on a chair. He didn't think anything could be so unbelievably boring. He had just walked away from one of those horrid lectures. People actually came here to listen to such idiots. All they said was completely obvious. Any idiot would know what they were saying. Stating the obvious.

Ash looked around the room. Most people were still in the room listening to that idiot, but there were several people who had left like him. He scanned the people quickly. There were several girls talking on a nearby couch, a lone man leaning on the wall, and another group of males. There were too many people to see if any would be a good challenge. Oh, well, he still had all day to find somebody.

Ash leaned back in the chair. Hopefully that lecture would be over soon, so he could leave with Alice and the rest.

Ash felt their presence come. He turned his head to see that group of guys coming towards him. They looked to be following a tall man in the front. Ash looked at the person. He looked to be slightly older than Ash, possibly twenty or so. The kid looked pretty confident. He had short spiked brown hair, blue eyes, and a muscled body.

Ash looked away as the kid stopped beside his chair. He paid the person no attention, forcing the person to start speaking, "Hello, Mr. Satoshi. My name is Kevin."

Ash finally asked, "So?"

Kevin laughed as he replied, "You are exactly as the rumors said. I heard about the little event at the entrance this morning. You definitely didn't disappoint me."

Ash's eyes flickered to look at Kevin as he asked, "Your point?"

Kevin grinned as he answered, "My point is that you interest me. You interest everyone here. What kind of person would pick a fight with half a dozen Elites? Not to mention the champion Cynthia." Ash continued to ignore the man. Kevin just chuckled again. He finally asked in a serious voice, "I was also wondering. Your eyes. Why are they like that? I have a feeling it has something to do with aura."

Ash snapped his head around to fix an intense gaze on Kevin. Kevin smirked at the obvious answer to his question. Ash wondered how this person knew that. Few enough people even knew what aura was. Plus, how did he know it had to do with his eyes?

Ash closed his eyes as he claimed, "My eyes are a consequence of my choices. A contradiction in the aura." Kevin flinched visibly at those words. Aura is the power of all living things. Sure, only some could control it, but it was meant to preserve life. Aura was meant to save lives. A contradiction with aura meant that he had used it to do the opposite. He had used it to take life. That created a mutated force of aura in himself. That force was constantly battling in his soul. Hatred vs. Love. This is what caused his eyes. His eyes were a sign of which was winning. Ash stayed emotionless as he confirmed what he thought. Kevin realized this at Ash's words.

Kevin managed to shake off the fear at those words and asked, "So what kind of person are you?

Ash turned to look at Kevin before he asked, "And what person is asking who I am?"

Kevin grinned as he informed Ash, "I won the Silver Conference last year, and then challenged the elite Four. I defeated Will, but lost to Koga." Kevin smiled again, before saying, "Do you want to find out first hand how powerful I am?"

Ash stood before finally turning to face Kevin. He then announced, "Lucky for you, I felt like having a battle today. Plus, I have nothing better to do. I didn't expect someone to ask me though. I guess I've found my opponent. Follow me." Ash turned and started walking away.

Kevin grinned before saying humorously, "Lucky me." He then started to follow Ash.

15 minutes later.

Ash felt annoyed. He was on the trainer's box, and Kevin was in the other one. Yet, there was an audience. That annoying gang had followed Kevin here. It seems Ash was dealing with a little pop star here.

Ash turned towards Kevin and called over, "How about you get your little group of crones away from here?"

Kevin shrugged as he replied, "I feel my friends should be able to watch." He now announced, "This will be a three on three. No substitutions are allowed. I shall choose first, as I issued the battle."

Ash nodded and pulled out a poke ball. He muttered, "You should be enough for this."

Kevin threw a poke ball as he yelled, "Starmie, go." The purple star like pokemon appeared on the battlefield. Kevin waited for Ash to summon his pokemon.

Ash smirked. Time to show what power was. He lopped the poke ball on the field as he yelled, "Rampardos, fight." The head butt pokemon appeared on the battlefield. Rampardos stomped on the ground and gave a roar.

Kevin laughed and yelled, "Oh, I believe you are underestimating me. Sending out a rock type when I sent out a water. Do you think I'm weak?"

Ash immediately replied bluntly, "Yes."

Kevin fell down anime style. He finally stood and said sadly, "I shouldn't have asked."

Outside a lecture hall

"Where did he go to?" Ellen asked softly. She was pushing Alice's wheelchair around the outside of the lecture hall. Ash had left in the middle of the lecture, but he wasn't here now.

Alice looked up and suggested, "Maybe he is in the bathroom. He'll be able to find us when he wants."

Ellen sighed before admitting, "Your right. How about we just go to the next lecture? Ash will find us when he wants to. He has a sixth sense on where you are."

Alice giggled, and Ellen started pushing the wheelchair towards where the next lecture was about to take place. Alice though held up as a couple girls ran past. They heard what they said, "Yeah, that Ashura guy is battling Kevin."

"No way, really?"

"Yeah, they are showing the battle on the TV's. Let's go watch. That Ashura guy is hot."

Alice looked up at Ellen. Even if she couldn't see her expression, Alice knew that Ellen was worried. Ash was a person who didn't battle. He destroyed.

Alice said quickly, "Find a TV. I'll manage."

Ellen nodded and started pushing the wheelchair. She simply followed the flow to find people gathering around a large, flat screen TV which looked to be connected to a camera overlooking one of the underground battlefields. Ellen pushed the chair so she had a view on the TV.

She looked at the TV before informing Alice, "They haven't started yet. Ash is using his Rampardos, his opponent has a Starmie out."

Alice nodded and commented, "Good, Rampardos is one of Ash's newest pokemon." She looked at Ellen before asking, "Who is his opponent?"

Ellen looked at the screen. She finally admitted, "I don't have the memory of Ash, and I doubt he even knew who this kid is. He's definitely not from Orre."

Alice nodded and suggested, "Let's ask someone who his opponent is." Ellen started wheeling towards a group of nearby girls who were gossiping.

"I'm not sure. This Ashura guy hasn't battled yet, and Kevin isn't a pushover. I can't tell who will win."

"Who cares, I'm just glad to see two guys as dreamy as those two battling. It's like a gift."

"You got that right. Kevin is pretty good looking, but that Ashura guy is just…wow."

"Yep, Ashura is definitely the better of the two. Although both are yummy."

Alice giggled at the conversation they approached, but asked sweetly, "Excuse me, but can you please tell me who my friend Ash is about to battle? Ellen and I don't recognize him."

The group turned to look at the two in shock. One of the girls finally amanaged to exclaim, "You two are two of the Orre representatives."

Alice giggled cutely as she replied sweetly, "Yes, we are. We heard Ash was battling, but we don't recognize who he is facing. Will you please tell us who this 'Kevin' is?"

The girl nodded and explained, "Kevin Namura, he's recently become a pretty big figure in Johto. He won the Silver Conference, and did decent in his Elite Four challenge. He's got a pretty big fan base there too. He's a good battler too."

Alice nodded and turned to Ellen before saying, "This is worrisome. We should watch the match. I have a bad feeling."

Ellen nodded and looked at the screen and announced, "They are starting."

Mwahahaha, cliffhanger.

I was going to include the battle, but I tend to make long and complicated battles, and this chapter was already pretty long. 

Sorry, I didn't manage to include the part with one of Ash's new pokemon. Hopefully the next chapter will have like three of them.

Yes, Ash was sort of a dick early, but I needed to emphasize how he feels on losing Pikachu. Needless to say, he isn't completely healed

The trio of experienced elites. I felt it would be fun to have people figuring things out about Ash.

Also, I'm a big UFC fan, and do Jujitsu and other martial arts. My fights will be very realistic, but difficult to describe through words. Sorry for anyone who had trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, people of fan fiction.**

**Sorry for taking so long with this update. I had it ready several days ago, but my neighborhood had like a six hour blackout, and it got erased. It also pissed me off enough to not want to write at all for like three days. I had a 20,000 word essay of The Art of War by Sun Zhu get erased. Oh well, you don't care about that.**

**Here's my update. Enjoy.**

On the battlefield

Kevin started by yelling, "Starmie, Water Gun." The star prepared to launch the stream of water.

Ash immediately yelled, "Headbutt." Starmie jumped as it prepared to launch its attack, but suddenly Rampardos appeared right in front of Starmie. The pokemon had no chance to dodge as Rampardos slammed its head straight into the diamond of Starmie. It flew back at an extreme place and hit the wall before most people could even register what had happened.

Kevin looked in shock as his Starmie struggled to stand. He closed his eyes and chuckled as he announced, "Now I see. That Rampardos must easily be twice as fast as any other I've seen. Such speed will allow you to fight even water types."

Ash quickly said, "No, that isn't why I used Rampardos."

Kevin grinned and said, "Then I'm looking forward to figuring out why. For now, Starmie, use Hydro Pump." Starmie started spinning as it let out water from all of its points. It headed straight at Rampardos.

Ash calmly ordered, "Fire Blast, and push it forward with Flamethrower." Rampardos roared as it shot out a flame stick figure at the approaching Starmie. It didn't stop there though, and flames continued to erupt from Rampardos' mouth. The flamethrower pressed to the back of the Fire Blast and pushed it even faster.

Kevin frowned as he commented out loud, "A fire type move. What is he going for?" Before he had any chance to order a new move if he wanted to, the attacks connected. Fire Blast stopped Starmie momentarily, but soon bent inward to surround the entire Hydro Pump as it pushed through. Now Starmie was surrounded by fire as it pushed through the Flamethrower.

Ash stayed calm as Starmie got closer. Finally he ordered, "Stop." The Flamethrower attack ended, and Starmie was revealed again. The entire Hydro Pump attack had ended, all the water had evaporated, leaving Starmie spinning towards Rampardos, in what appeared as a Rapid Spin.

Kevin growled as he realized he couldn't use Hydro Pump in time. He finally ordered, "Then use Gyro Ball." A silver circle surrounded Starmie right before it was about to connect with Rampardos.

Ash grinned as he said softly, "Foolish." He looked up and yelled, "Stop it with Headbutt." Rampardos roared and smashed its head downwards immediately. The attack caught the edge of Starmie that was closest to Rampardos, and the attack flipped it. The Starmie was now spinning out of control till it smashed head on with the wall. Starmie slowly slid down the wall. Rampardos stomped on the ground and gave another roar in an intimidating display.

Starmie's diamond was flashing as it had trouble getting up. Ash turned to look blankly at Kevin as he heard the person starting to laugh. Kevin finally exclaimed, "It looks like I definitely underestimated you. Starmie is already close to done." Kevin grew serious as he continued, "Looks like I'm done messing around. Starmie, use Recover."

Ash watched as Starmie glowed as it regenerated health. Ash closed his eyes as he announced, "It doesn't matter whether you are serious or not. You are outmatched. I've been playing, not you. Also, Recover is useless here. Rampardos can finish Starmie anytime I decree it to, and I'll prove it. Rampardos, use Rock Polish."

Rampardos' body grew oddly shiny as the move took effect. Starmie stood up with a cry as it finished its recovering. Kevin immediately yelled, "Oh yeah, well I don't think so. I'll need proof. Dodge this. Starmie, use Surf."

Ash grinned sadistically as the pokemon conjured up a huge wave. He muttered, "As you wish. Rampardos, enough going easy. Use Assurance to end this."

Rampardos immediately jumped off the ground to fly like a bullet towards the giant wave bearing down on it. Kevin grinned at what he considered the inevitable end, but Ash didn't react. Rampardos sped towards the wave without any fear. Rampardos connected with the water, but as soon as the top of its head connected with the water, a blast of black energy burst from its skull. The boost up from the Assurance attack created an opening more than enough for Rampardos to move through. Starmie had no chance to defend. Rampardos' skull connected point plank in the middle of the pokemon, and instantly broke the diamond as if it was glass.

Starmie flew backwards to slide through the dirt before coming to a halt. No movement was registered. Rampardos continued upwards before finally starting its descent. Rampardos slammed into the ground without a single tremble, and gave a vicious roar at its display of power.

Ash quickly pointed behind Kevin's trainer's block to inform him, "You can transport your pokemon straight to the pokemon center with that machine. A Starmie needs immediate treatment if its diamond is broken." Ash's voice now grew critical as he explained, "A Starmie's diamond grows clearer and harder on its level. I had expected yours to be stronger, otherwise I'd have refrained from doing such an…unnecessary level of power."

Kevin growled before closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths. Panicking or falling for his taunts would be the beginning of the end. He returned Starmie and transported it to the pokemon center before turning to look at Ash.

Ash grinned. He was brave, or foolish. The difference between the two was thin. Ash calmly waited for Kevin to release his second pokemon.

Lobby

"How is such power possible? His Rampardos didn't even have a hit land on it. He made Kevin look like an amateur," one of the girls asked in awe.

Alice giggled before answering, "That is Ash. You can't underestimate him for a second. He's just too strong, and smart. Using Assurance. Not only was it super effective against Starmie, but it doubles in power if it is used after an opponent attacks. As soon as Rampardos touched that Surf, the sudden burst in power cleared the way through the wave. A perfect attack."

The girls nodded, but one of them now claimed, "I think Kevin is planning on using that pokemon, and I think that even this Rampardos won't be powerful enough to stand up against it."

Ellen answered softly, "I would be forced to disagree, as someone who has seen the power of Ash."

Battlefield

Ash waited for Kevin to release the pokemon. Kevin though, announced, "I didn't plan on using this pokemon, but it looks like you are far stronger than I had predicted. You have left me no choice." He brought out the poke ball now. He tossed it as he yelled, "I am in need of your aura, Lucario."

The blue jackal pokemon appeared in a crouched position. It opened its eyes and slowly stood. It looked extremely regal.

Ash chuckled before saying out loud, "It seems my prediction was correct."

Kevin blinked in surprise before asking, "What do you mean?"

Ash chuckled before informing Kevin in a blank voice, "You came up to me and spoke of aura. That subject isn't well known, so I was able to surmise several options. You either are able to use aura yourself, or have a pokemon that is able to use aura. I was able to eliminate the first option because…" Ash held up a hand and created a swirling ball of aura. It wasn't the light blue of most, but a swirling ball of blood red, and silver that swirled inside like smoke. Ash now finished, "Well, I have control over aura, and it is clear, you do not."

Kevin stayed silent, but his Lucario was looking at Ash in awe. It felt power. A power that it had no chance to defeat. It felt both frightened, but almost invigorated by simply being in the presence of such power.

Suddenly the lights in Kevin's head flicked on and he gasped, "You wanted me to bring out Lucario. Using a pure rock type against a water type. You knew that after that defeat, I would be forced to use a pokemon with no chance of losing. A fighting and steel type. You specifically planned to use Rampardos to force me to use Lucario. "

Ash smiled and shrugged before announcing, "I won't deny it, but you made one mistake." Ash held up a hand and grinned sadistically as he claimed, "Your Lucario is far from having no chance at losing In fact, I think it would be more accurate to say that your Lucario has close to no chance of victory."

Kevin's eyelid twitched in anger, and he lost his temper as he hissed, "What? Lucario has a double type advantage, not to mention being my strongest pokemon. Even with its fire type attacks, you stand no chance."

Ash just shrugged with a cocky grin as he said, "We'll see."

Kevin started to shake in anger, but he wanted to ask a question first. "Does this mean that you have a Lucario as wall. I've never met someone who could control aura that didn't have one.

Ash's eyes grew blank before he answered, "I did, but it left. Now enough talk. Time to show how outmatched you are."

Kevin growled before barking out, "Lucario, Aura Sphere." His pokemon formed the blue orb between its hands before launching it at Rampardos.

Ash immediately ordered calmly, "Dragon Pulse." Rampardos launched a similar blue orb from its mouth.

The two blue orbs headed straight towards each other. It felt like time slowed right before they connected. Ash saw clearly as the two touched. He saw as the Dragon Pulse barely slowed as it blasted straight through the Aura Sphere. It almost seemed to absorb the attack before continuing towards the astonished Lucario. The pokemon barely managed to follow a hasty order from Kevin, and dropped to a knee to allow the Dragon Pulse to pass over its head. The attack continued to connect with the concrete boundary wall. The attack exploded against the wall, throwing out debris. Kevin and his Lucario looked in shock to see that the attack had left a sizable indent in the wall.

Ash now said intensely, "You forgot to factor in the vast difference in power between our pokemon."

Kevin growled, but Ash detected fear in his eyes. Kevin quickly yelled, "If range attacks won't work, I'll go close. Lucario, use Extreme Speed to get close, and use Focus Punch." Lucario turned to a blur as it charged forward.

Ash countered, "Useless. Rampardos, use Head Smash." Rampardos roared and ran forward with its head glowing.

Kevin grinned. There was no way for him to lose this exchange. A fighting type move against a rock type. The two pokemon got closer to each other. Lucario jumped into the air to throw its glowing fist downward, and Rampardos headed straight towards it with its attack. The two attacks connected again.

Kevin's eyes widened, and Lucario flew past the trainers box to smash into the wall and drop to the floor. Kevin's jaw hung open for a second before he finally managed to gasp, "Focus Punch just bounced off. This can't be real. You must have cheated and did something."

Ash and Rampardos grinned and Ash held up a hand as he explained, "Oh, I did something, but it is definitely not cheating." Ash's grin dropped as he turned serious, "You are just naïve. Opting for a type advantage, and thinking that was enough. You even overlooked a well known fact about Rampardos. Their skulls are harder that steel. You really think that there is anyway to seriously damage a Rampardos when they practically have a steel plate on their heads. More than that, they are full of angles. Your attack may have done something if it landed straight on, but I've trained Rampardos better. My own idea. I taught Rampardos to move his head so that all attacks simply bounce off. It was difficult, but even a move like Focus Punch has absolutely no effect."

Lobby

"No way. Did you hear that? A rock type being resistant to Focus Punch. There's no way," A girl exclaimed as she watched the replays of the exchange that had just happened.

Someone was managing the video to replay the action in slow motion. It showed the Focus Punch and Head Smash slowly nearing each other. It showed clearly as Rampardos barely moved its head downwards, and the resulting reaction. The Focus Punch bounced off the skull, and the Head Smash slammed into the stomach of Lucario, throwing it backwards.

One of the girls immediately reacted by pointing out, "Well it must be true. He just proved it. What I'm more amazed about is his aura. I heard that only a couple people still have the ability to control it."

One of the girls said softly, "This Ashura guy is getting sexier and sexier. Those smiles of his are just dreamy."

One of the girls added, "And slightly sadistic." The other girl shrugged to show she didn't care.

The first girl turned to Alice and Ellen before asking, "How is this even possible? To actually deflect the attacks?"

Alice turned to the girl and informed her, "That has been Ash's battling style for as long as I have known him. To both attack and defend in the same action. He is an expert at finding ways to do that. Using the advantages and strengths of his pokemon to defend their weak points. Such as using a Rampardos' famed attack power to cover its average defensive strength. He has a style that is impossible to replicate."

The girl immediately said, "You make it sound like he is unbeatable."

Ellen now spoke without any emotion, "Oh, he is definitely beatable. You just have to find a way to work around those clever strategies of his. In fact, those strategies are his greatest weakness."

The girls looked at Ellen in confusion, but Alice quickly ordered, "Quiet, the match."

Battleground

Ash sighed in disappointment as Kevin yelled in a panic, "Lucario, use Metal Claw." Looks like this match was basically done. Kevin has lost his nerve and has entered panic mode.

Lucario followed though and headed towards Rampardos. Ash calmly ordered, "Counter with Head butt."

Immediately the same thing as last time happened. The Metal Claw bounced right off Rampardos' skull, and the Head butt smashed into the torso of Lucario. Lucario was flung backwards, and Rampardos maintained no damage. Lucario though jumped up quicker as this was a far weaker attack.

Kevin now yelled, "Get in close and use Close Combat." He must be hoping the rapid attacks would get past Rampardos' unshakable defense.

Ash quickly countered, "Use Iron Head and Iron Tail to block all of them." Rampardos stayed still as Lucario approached. Lucario took the opportunity to launch a barrage of punches and kicks at Rampardos, but Rampardos showed how outclassed Lucario was. Despite having every disadvantage, Rampardos was managing to block everything with time to spare. Iron Head absorbed every attack that went straight towards it, and Iron Tail swept away any looping strike that Lucario attempted. Lucario was frustrated as it was unable to hit the opponent.

Ash looked up to see that Kevin was watching in disbelief. Ash knew what he must be thinking. It's impossible, no rock type should be able to move like that. There is no way it could block every strike Lucario made. Surprisingly though, Kevin switched tactics as he ordered, "Switch to Bone Rush now that you are close."

Ash didn't make any emotion as he announced, "That is foolish. Now Lucario is restricted to two ends to attack with. Close Combat allowed him both hands and feet. Rampardos, show them the error of their ways. Push them back." True to his word, Rampardos now needed to focus less on defense, and slowly started to push Lucario back. Ash saw Kevin prepare to say something, but Ash beat him to it as he yelled, "Get under and use Flamethrower."

Rampardos ducked a swing with the club and Lucario found his torso was right in front of Rampardos. Rampardos didn't give him any chance as he shot the flames straight at the steel type. Lucario struggled for a second against the attack, but was quickly thrown into the air in an uncontrollable backwards roll.

Kevin reacted well though and ordered, "Straighten out and use Aura Sphere." Lucario, by some chance, managed to do this and launch the attack at Rampardos.

Ash was slightly surprised, but still countered coolly, "Dragon Pulse."

Rampardos' attack easily blasted through the Aura Sphere and headed straight towards Lucario. It had no chance to dodge, it being in midair. Kevin yelled desperately, "Use Dragon Pulse yourself, Lucario." Lucario just managed to launch the attack before he got hit. The two attacks collided right in front of Lucario and exploded, sending Lucario flying back.

Lucario managed to land on its knee. The Aura pokemon was breathing heavy, and its entire torso looked in bad condition from the multiple attacks it had taken. Lucario grimaced in pain, but forced itself to stand up.

Ash smirked and crossed his arms before commenting, "Your Lucario is very valiant, still willing to battle despite having no chance, but I should end this before it turns boring. Earth Power." Rampardos roared and stomped on the ground, causing the ground beneath Lucario to open and cast a glowing light on the pokemon.

Kevin yelled desperately, "Jump." Surprisingly, Lucario had the energy to follow and jumped into the air. Kevin immediately took the chance to yell, "Use Metal Sound to slow it down, and come down and give it your most powerful Focus Punch. Show those two how mighty you are, Lucario."

Lucario growled before heading into a downward dive straight at Lucario. Rampardos looked up to look at the approaching pokemon, but Lucario opened its mouth and gave an ear splitting screech. Rampardos stiffened and lowered its head at the noise. Even Kevin dropped to knee from the unbearable Metal Sound attack. Ash ignored it completely and watched Lucario intently as it pulled back a glowing fist.

Ash barked out, trusting Rampardos to hear, "Fight it, and prepare to intercept it with Zen Head butt." Rampardos managed to hear him somehow, and opened its eyes. It looked up again, and its head started glowing blue as it prepared to intercept the attack. Lucario prepared to throw the punch. Ash's eyes widened and he yelled urgently, "It is coming from below in an uppercut."

Lucario immediately spun around the skull of Rampardos and landed on the ground with its two feet. It used the momentum to jump and prepared to smash its attack into Rampardos' jaw in an uppercut. Due to Ash's warning, Rampardos managed to lower its head in time, but the attack hit straight on. The Focus Punch was battling with the Zen Head butt. With a roar, Lucario managed to push forward, throwing Rampardos back. Ash watched emotionlessly as Rampardos nailed the wall, covering itself in a cloud of dust.

Ash slowly clapped his hands together as Kevin yelled congratulations to his Lucario. When Kevin looked at him, Ash didn't fake any expression like he had been. His face was blank as he commented, "That Lucario is a worthy opponent. It knew that a downward dive would make us think it would use that momentum, but instead it evaded and attempted to attack below the skull." Ash now gave out an evil aura as he spat, "Too bad it wasn't enough. Not by a long shot."

Immediately Rampardos launched out of the cloud of smoke to land on the battlefield. Rampardos gave a roar that made all its previous ones seem like a kitten in comparison. Even Lucario shrunk back from the ferocity. Rampardos didn't have a mark on it.

Ash now continued venomously, "It looks like that attack just invigorated Rampardos more, and just to crush any hope you have." Ash held up his hand with all his fingers outstretched as he claimed, "I caught Rampardos five months ago. In power, he is in the lower tier of all my pokemon. To my elites, Rampardos is considered a baby of the group. No need to explain what that means of what they consider your Lucario, and just to inform you. It looks like your Lucario injured its hand on Rampardos' head." Kevin looked to see that Lucario was holding its hand in its other. Lucario had been more damaged than Rampardos by that attack.

Kevin couldn't react for several seconds before he finally managed to gasp at several seconds, "There is no way that is possible. It can't be."

Ash now announced, back in his emotionless voice, "Believe it. Now, I am tired of playing. It is time to end this. Rampardos, use Surf."

Kevin gasped as he yelled, "A rock type knowing Surf."

Ash watched as Rampardos summoned up a giant wave. Rampardos jumped on the top and rode it as it barreled downwards at Lucario. The pokemon stepped back in fear.

Kevin yelled desperately, "Block it with Flash Cannon." Lucario raised its one functional hand, and shot out a silver beam at the wave.

Ash called quickly, "Use that to jump." Rampardos moved on the wave to let the attack connect with its chest. Rampardos was thrown into the air, and the attack split the wave to just cause the water to crash around Lucario. Lucario was now standing in a large puddle of water. Ash now continued, "Use Thunder and then finish with Giga Impact."

Rampardos straightened in midair and growled as it gathered the energy in its body. Kevin tried to yell to Lucario, but it was too late. Rampardos released the electricity which touched the water and quickly spread to the drenched pokemon. Lucario let out an agonized cry of agony as it was electrified. Rampardos started to head downwards as purple and yellow started to surround it as it headed towards the defenseless pokemon. Rampardos connected and threw up a giant cloud of dirt.

Ash paused several seconds before he asked, "Why did you return your pokemon?" The dust cloud cleared to show Rampardos standing along in the middle of a crater.

Kevin was holding a poke ball against his chest. Kevin angrily yelled, "That was too much. That Thunder attack was far more than enough to finish any pokemon. That Giga Impact was far too much."

Ash looked at him impassively before he held a hand straight outwards. Instantly a stone started to float towards him. He grabbed it in his hand as he explained, "I used to believe that, but definitely not now. If you only just do enough, there is a possibility the pokemon can stand and take you by surprise. I've had that happen, and now believe in a different philosophy. Push and push till you crush any chance of them standing up." He tightened his grip on the rock, smashing it in his hand.

Kevin looked hesitant to do anything. He slowly put Lucario's poke ball on his belt, before announcing, "I feel almost like I should stop. You have proven that I have absolutely no chance at victory in this battle." He pulled out a poke ball, "That being said, I have never forfeited a match in my life, and I have no intention to do it now. Even if I lose, I still shall hold my head high."

Ash watched his speech before saying in a bored voice, "Then hurry up and release your last pokemon. I have nothing to gain by being here."

Kevin thought for a moment before pulling out a poke ball. He threw it as he yelled, "Come on, Raichu." The large orange pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

Ash felt his vision turn a red shade as he saw the pokemon. He felt hatred similar to this morning rise up in him. Ash slowly raised a hand and returned Rampardos without a word. His felt his inner power welling inside him, but he repressed it as he reached into his shirt to prepare to summon the pokemon that would end all of this.

Lobby

"What is going on? That Ashura guy recalled his pokemon," one of the girls pointed out. The girls instantly started talking amongst themselves.

Alice gripped the arms of her wheelchair with as much strength as she could. She finally asked, "You feel it too, right Ellen?"

Alice felt Ellen nod before answering, "Yes, Ash is furious. Beyond furious, he has lost any sanity he has. Just like this morning. What is worst, he's planning to use that pokemon. If it starts to battle, it may destroy everything."

Alice didn't even need to answer. Alice clasped her hands in front of her and closed her unseeing eyes. She concentrated as she tried to focus her untrained powers. She didn't need it for long. She only needed to control it for a second. If it was to save Ash, she might be able to do it.

Battleground.

Ash held the poke ball in his hand. He was ignoring what Kevin was yelling over to him as he prepared to end this completely. He pulled the poke ball from his necklace, and pulled it into the air. He prepared to throw it as he growled, "Destroy."

_Please._

Ash stopped when he heard the voice. His entire body stiffened. There was no way he didn't know who it was. It was Alice. She had managed to use her powers to communicate telepathically with him.

_Please._

The voice echoed through his mind again. It was so weak, and pleading. It gave the image of Alice crying. Ash felt shaken to the core, and glared fiercely at his hand. It was shaking as he gripped the poke ball. Ash took a deep breath as he forced his hand to return the ball to the necklace inside his shirt.

He turned his back and announced, "This match is over. Go and heal your pokemon. I'm done." He tried to walk away, but was interrupted immediately.

"What do you mean? I still have one pokemon left," Kevin yelled in a confused tone.

Ash turned to look at him before asking, "Remember what I said before this match? I participated in this little match because I didn't have anything better to do. Well, apparently I do. This battle isn't worth my time."

Ash continued to walk away in the silence. He heard as the Raichu got returned to its poke ball, and his shoulders visibly reacted. He felt the relief flowing off of Kevin. He clearly hadn't wanted to continue the battle, but his pride had stopped him from quitting outright. He got lucky.

Suddenly multiple yells rang throughout the stadium. Ash stopped. He heard the sound of multiple pokemon being called out. He turned around slowly to see that Kevin's entourage had released many pokemon. One of them immediately called out, "I knew it. You were bluffing. Making it seem like you were so powerful, but I knew you were lying. Most likely your Rampardos got tired, and it was your strongest. None of your other pokemon are even strong, so you bluff and say that he's too weak. Guess you are more bark than bite."

Ash slowly looked at the kid and then their pokemon. He finally claimed, "That or I'm telling the truth and you were dropped on your head too many times as a baby to realize. You guys definitely aren't worth my time." Ash started to walk away again.

"Just as I thought. A coward!"

Ash reacted without a moment's hesitation. He grabbed a poke ball and chucked it into the field as he yelled, "Torterra, Hyper Beam."

The giant continent pokemon appeared on the field, and immediately launched the orange beam. The attack passed right by the sides of the group's pokemon, and collided with a wall. The attack immediately started blasting and crushing straight through the solid concrete wall. The pokemon on the field, and the trainers in the stands looked at the attack with awe and fear. Torterra gave another roar and suddenly the beam doubled in size to create an even larger explosion from the wall being incinerated. Finally the beam slowed and debris fell from the sky as the power of Torterra was shown.

There was a giant hole in the wall. The attack had carved out a giant pathway in the solid concrete. An entire section five feet wide and ten feet deep was just done from the stadium wall. It was a clear sign of power.

The group of trainers suddenly felt a presence. The one that had spoken turned to find a hand gripping his neck. Ash towered above the man with red and black aura flowing around him. Ash's eyes had turned pure red. Ash looked exactly like a devil as he spat, "Don't ever call me a coward again, if you do not want to end up six feet under." The people around Ash were completely frozen in fear. With a contemptuous flick of his wrist, Ash tossed the person to the floor. Ash turned back to the battlefield and tossed another poke ball. "Infernape, help Torterra clean up the trash."

His fighting and fire type appeared in a kneeled position. Infernape grinned at Torterra as his hands started to glow. The two exchanged a look before jumping into action. Infernape moved too fast for the other pokemon to follow and used Mach Punch to send them all flying. Torterra gave a cry as he summoned a vortex of cutting leaves. The Leaf Storm trapped many of the pokemon and lifted them into the air before slamming into the ground. It took only a minute for them to finish all the pokemon off.

Ash returned the two and walked away without a word. Leaving utter chaos as unconscious pokemon littered the battlefield, and trainers frozen in fear. Suddenly Ash stopped and looked at something.

Lobby

Ellen and Alice were grim at what Ash had just created. At least it was better than what could have happened. It was those trainers fault in the first place. Only a fool would insult Ash, but neither really knew why he had reacted to the word 'coward' so badly.

Ellen frowned as she saw Ash suddenly stop walking. He turned to fix a gaze straight into the screen, almost as if he saw the people watching it. Immediately the picture turned black. The girls watching started to mutter in disbelief. Did he just stop the camera, and how did he even know it was there? They were hidden in the wall.

Ellen started to push the wheelchair as she said, "We should probably go meet with Ash now." Alice nodded and allowed herself to be moved without a complaint.

After a minute they arrived at the elevator that led to and from the battlefields. Ash was leaning against the wall next to the elevator. He straightened as he saw the two. He announced, "I should have checked for a camera at the beginning. I didn't want to be recorded. I assume you two saw though."

Alice nodded and commented, "Your Rampardos has grown much stronger. I remember that it was kind of a coward when you first caught it."

Ash shrugged and claimed, "As long as they have potential, I don't care what they are like when I first catch them." The trio was now walking down a hallway with no clear destination in mind.

As they passed a door, Ash felt something. Something was heading at Alice. He automatically stepped in front of it. It connected. Ash now found himself drenched from a Water Gun. He looked in the doorway to see a Politoed clapping its hands together on joy after drenching him. Ash glared at it, and it looked back at him. He saw it prepare another Water Gun, but this time Ash sidestepped so that it hit the wall. The Politoed seemed annoyed, and jumped towards him as it prepared to fire again. Ash smiled and used his foot to slide a garbage can in front of the door. The Politoed fell into the can, and Ash quickly shut the lid on top. He held it when he felt the cries of protest.

Ash turned his head when he heard a voice, "Sorry about that. Politoed sometimes does that." Ash turned to see a familiar red head with her head down as she read from a card, "Since you are all ready wet though, you should join in the class sponsored by the four Waterflower sisters. Enjoy the pool and use this opportunity to bond with your water type pokemon. We have swimsuits available." Misty now looked up to see who she had soaked.

Ash turned and asked Ellen and Alice, "Did I just become the victim of an advertising scam." The two nodded immediately.

Misty was panicking. She was turning and looking around in a panic as she tried to think of something to say. Finally she said, "I'm sorry. My sisters came up with this idea."

Immediately a blond haired girl appeared and said in a joking tone, "Don't blame it on us. Now what got you all anxious." She looked and saw Ash soaked in water. She instantly giggled and exclaimed, "Looks like Politoed got another one."

Misty snapped out of her nervousness and looked around before asking, "Where is Politoed?"

Ash immediately lifted up the trash can to hand to her. She looked confused, but Politoed started to struggle again, resulting in quite a bit of noise. Ash quickly pointed out, "I stuffed it in the trash can."

Misty tried to grab the trash can, but it was clearly too heavy as she immediately dropped it. It bounced before dropping to its side and rolling to connect with wall. Misty immediately yelled, "Politoed." And ran over. As soon as she removed the lid, Politoed walked out only to fall down with his eyes as swirls. Misty hastily returned the pokemon. Misty turned to glare at Ash and walked up before saying aggressively, her nervousness forgotten, "Why did you stuff Politoed into the trash can."

Ash shrugged and informed her, "He sprayed me with Water Gun. This shirt is expensive, and I just slid the trash can into position. He was the one to jump into it. Next time don't have him spray people."

Misty still looked pissed, but Daisy quickly ordered, "Get a sense of humor, Misty. Politoed is just dizzy, and possibly slightly smelly." Now the 'Sensational Sister' turned to the group and asked, "Well how about it? Our pool is very large and comfortable. It is a perfect time to relax with any water pokemon you have."

Ellen immediately pointed out, "This is your lesson. Aren't you suppose to teach something?"

Misty now explained, "We are teaching the importance of water types regularly having a place to swim. Also how being with them in water increases the bond between trainer and pokemon."

Daisy immediately added, "Plus, this is more fun. Who doesn't love swimsuits and playing in water?" She struck a pose in her swimsuit. In response, Ash raised his hand to answer her question. Daisy sweat dropped.

Ash tried to walk away as he claimed, "More like an excuse to play in water."

Daisy quickly stepped in front of him and bent down to show off her cleavage as she gave a puppy dog face and asked, "Won't you please stay? We can play in the water together."

Ash once again replied bluntly and immediately, "Don't wanna." Daisy looked shocked that he hadn't been effected, and Ash sidestepped her to start walking away again.

He stopped though when Alice said, "It sounds kind of nice. Can we do it, Ash? What do you think Ellen?"

Ellen shrugged to show it was all right, and Ash immediately replied, "If you want to."

Daisy pouted as Ellen pushed the wheelchair through the door with Ash following. She couldn't believe he would refuse her, but agree when that other girl asked. Alice though suddenly burst out, "Wait. My Slowking and Starmie are with my brother. I don't have any other water types on me."

Misty walked up and claimed, "You could rent some pokemon to swim with."

Alice smiled at her before saying, "Thanks, but Ash." He walked up next to her, and she closed her eyes as her hands skimmed along her belt. She smiled as she opened her eyes and exclaimed, "Great, Ash. You have two water types with you. We could each use one."

Ash shrugged and said, "Whatever."

Alice looked at Ellen before asking, "What will you do, Ellen?"

Ellen quickly informed her, "Don't worry. I have Ditto on me. He can just transform into another pokemon that is there."

Alice nodded and looked towards Misty and Daisy before asking, "So where are these swimsuits you were talking about before, and where can we change?"

15 minutes later

Ash leaned against the wall as he waited. He was wearing plain black shorts as his swimsuit, revealing his muscled chest and arms. He ignored the many stares he was getting. He wasn't sure if it was his looks or the match which he had inadvertently let hundreds of people see. He didn't particularly care either.

Finally after several minutes, Ellen appeared leading Alice. Ellen was dressed in a black one piece swimsuit that split in the back and showed her bare back. Alice was in a simple and conservative white one piece.

Ellen led Alice so that she could sit on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. Ash walked over, and Alice looked at him as she asked, "So can you let Lapras out now?"

Ash sighed, but calmly released the dual water ice type. His blue dinosaur like pokemon looked happy to be in the water. Ash quickly ordered, "You and Alice can play now." Lapras quickly gave a joyful cry at seeing Alice.

Alice quickly smiled and said, "Nice to see you again, Lapras. Want to swim some?" Lapras gave another cry, and her eyes glowed blue as Alice was lifted into the air. The Psychic slowly lowered Alice onto the shell of Lapras, and Lapras quickly started to swim around rapidly.

Ash was now left with Ellen in an awkward silence. Ellen quickly asked, "Why don't you swim with your other water type?"

Ash replied as if it was obvious, "Most of these people don't deserve to see Vaporeon." Ellen didn't seem bothered by his rude remark about most of the people. She knew that Ash was protective of his shiny Vaporeon.

"So your Vaporeon is your other pokemon? Can we please see it?"

Ash turned to see that it was Misty and Daisy again. Misty seemed to be the one who had asked the question. Ash ignored her and turned his back to watch Alice again.

Misty and Daisy circled around to look at him, and Daisy once again attempted her puppy dog look as she begged, "Please, I've never seen a shiny Vaporeon."

Ash looked at her before saying bluntly, "No. Vaporeon is a battling pokemon. Not a thing to drool at."

Daisy looked put off again, but Misty seemed annoyed by his attitude and snapped, "Hey, stop being such a prick. It's not like we are asking anything unreasonable. We just want to see. You are suppose to swim with it in the first place."

Ash gave her a cold look as he asked, "Does anyone actually get intimidated by you? It's like a Poochyena that believes that it's a Mightyena."

Misty looked like she was about to blow, and she did a second later. She yelled angrily, "Hey, you jackass. Show me some respect, I'm a gym leader." She continued to rant on to Ash, who was ignoring her.

She was finally interrupted by a voice calling, "There goes Misty again. She's a time bomb. If she doesn't yell at someone every so often, she gets all depressed."

Misty quickly snapped, "Quiet, Lily."

Ash turned to see another group walking over. He recognized Misty's other two sister's, but he was slightly surprised by the other person. Jasmine was with them, walking alongside an Empoleon.

Ash chuckled before saying, "Look, it's the second rate Elite Four member."

Misty looked angry, her sisters looked surprised, and Jasmine just lowered her head without a reply. Daisy replied, "Isn't that a little harsh?"

Ash shrugged, and Misty prepared to yell at him, but suddenly the least likely person, interrupted. Jasmine said softly, "It's alright. He isn't lying. I'm having a little bit of trouble now. At least he is saying it to my face." She then walked away, accompanied by her Empoleon.

Misty looked mad, and turned to yell at Ash, "Look what you've done. You are picking on someone with low self esteem to begin with. Can't you just be normal and not make it your mission to insult every person near you?"

Ash ignored her and looked to where Jasmine was walking away. Finally he called over, "Is that all you wanted?"

Jasmine stopped. Her Empoleon looked at her. Finally she announced, "No, it isn't." She turned and ran up to Ash with a blushing face. She now said in a quiet voice, "Please help me. Help me become stronger, and a better Elite Four member." Ash looked at her for a moment before smiling.

Random Room

Flint ran into the room. The fire type trainer took several breaths before informing the elites gathered there, "I think you need to see this match that just went on."

Different Room

Bertha was talking to a man over the video phone. The man had a severe face, and looked to be wearing green hiking gear. Bertha quickly said, "You will be interested, I have a feeling, Brandon."

The Pyramid King Brandon frowned as he thought. He finally claimed, "There is no way I couldn't be interested when you, Agatha, and Bruno all are. I'll be there tomorrow morning."

Bertha smiled and said, "See you then."

Brandon nodded before asking, "Before I leave, what is this kid's name."

Bertha informed him, "He's a trainer from Orre. Ashura Satoshi."

Brandon's eyes widened before he exclaimed, "Oh, I know him. Yes, he is very interesting, and much more. I'll tell you all I know of him when I arrive tomorrow."

**There. **

**Ash kept his Torterra and Infernape and picked up his Lapras. Also, an announcement. "Cough, cough." Nerdy voice, "I have reconsidered a statement from a previous chapter. There will not be eleven pokemon that he kept. It shall be a nonspecific number. Just keep in mind that he only has some of his old pokemon on him. Thank you."**

**Hold on some with the romance. It might take a while for a few of the people. Because I made Ash so cold, even with his looks, not everyone will fall in love with him immediately. I'm not going to make everyone feel the unexplainable attraction to him upon first meeting him. You need to be patient for him to charm the people.**

**Hope you guys liked my battle.**

**How will Ash react to Jasmine's request?**

**I'll update Fighting Alone then I shall write my first chapter for Pokemon Island.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
